Mother,Father,Daughter & Son
by Hepburn2Me
Summary: Ever since Bella has become a vampire, she has had this feeling that something is missing. But when whats missing comes back, will the Cullen's and Bella be prepared for the change? And all the drama that comes with it? I unfortunately do not own Twilight
1. Chapter 1: Finding

_**Heyy guys! This is my first fan fiction. So be nice. I've been throwing around this idea for awhile and I hope that you like it. I think that there needs to be more Edward and Bella drama. Not just Bella. **_

_**So please R&R and be nice. I will try to update as soon as I can!**_

_**Oo yeah I don't own Twilight that is all Stephenie Meyer.**_

--------

**Bella's POV **

Being with the Cullen's 24/7 was the best thing that has happened to me. I mean I get to be with Edward and Alice all the time. It was like one big happy family. But something was bothering, like I was forgetting someone or something. Charlie and Renee are well into their 60's. I mean not that I talk to them. So that can't be wait I'm missing.

It has been 16 years since I had been changed. I'm enjoying every minute of it too. But as the years have gone on this feeling seems to be getting stronger and stronger.

I feel like I'm going to exploded!

--

**Edward's POV**

It has been an amazing ten years of having Bella as my wife. I get to spend every waking minute, which is a lot by the way, with her. But as of now I was out with Jasper and Emmett hunting or rather wasting time. The wives were probably out shopping or watching The Notebook for the millionth time.

"Edward, do you smell that. It smells like young vampires." Emmett said.

"Yes, I do. Let's go see what they want. Hopefully it is not much." I said.

As we ran closer to the strange vampires, it became apparent that they looked to be about 16 and twins. A boy and a girl, spitting images of each other. They were so young; it hurt to look at them knowing that their life had to been taking away from them.

"Umm, excuse me, do you think that you could help us?" the girl stammered.

--

**Audrina's POV**

"Umm, excuse me; do you think that you could help us?"

The younger looking vampire with auburn hair stepped towards us, "It depends on what you need help with."

Gee, could he be any colder. "Well umm, I'm Audrina and this is my brother Drew. We are looking for someone that is well important to us."

The really big one step forward, which made me take one BIG step back. "Where did you come from? We know all the vampire that pass through here. We won't help you till we know more about you."

"My brother and I came from Texas. We are half-vampire and…."

"Wait, there is no such thing as a half vampire!" The big one said.

"Umm, actually there is or we wouldn't be standing here, now would we!" Gosh my brother can be so rude. We need these people's help not for them to get ticked off.

"Audrina and Drew, I'm sorry for my brother's ignorance. My name is Jasper and this is Edward and Emmett. Who is it that you are looking for?" The named Jasper said.

I grabbed the piece of paper with "Her" name on it. The one that would fill in the missing hole in me and my brother's life. "Her name is Isabella Swan or I guess her new last name is Cullen. Do you know where we could find her?"


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**Heyy! Here is chapter 2. Thought it would be more interesting if there were 2 chapters. Enjoy! R&R!**

**oo and i don't own twilight!!! **

**-- **

**Edward's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH BELLA!!" I growled.

"Edward, calm down. There not the Volturi. Bella is a very interesting person. Maybe they just want a few pointers." Jasper stated.

"Or maybe they want to take Bella and kill her." I backed fired.

"Edward, be serious. Not everyone is out to take and kill Bella. I mean it may seem like it but Alice has not said anything so I think there ok." Emmett said.

"What exactly is it that you want from Bella. I'm her husband so I have the right to know." I said. It was frustrating me that they were both blocking their minds. It was like they knew that I could read minds.

"Oh. You are married to her? Wow, umm this is an unexpected turn of events. Well, we need to speak to her in private. If that is possible. We are not here to hurt her. She is what we consider a key to our past." Audrina said. She minded me of myself when I was a young vampire. I was all that by myself but when older vampires came around I became insecure.

"We will take your word for it. But you're right the privacy part. That may be hard to grant. We'll take you to our house." I said.

--

**Audrina's POV**

The run over to the Cullen's house was quite nice. We walked through the front door of a very ordinary looking house. The only unordinary thing about it was that it was full of vampires. When we enter the living room it seems that the whole Cullen family was there to greet us.

Edward introduced us to the family. Alice was the quirky one married to Jasper. The big one Emmett was married to the prettiest vampire I have ever seen. Her name was Rosalie. The head of the household Carlisle with his wife Esme were the nicest out of the bunch. And there she was Bella. I could pick her out among a crowd. Not only was it because Edward had a death grip on her, it was her chocolate colored hair that made her stand out.

"Welcome to our house. It has become apparent to me that you our interested in talking to Bella." Carlisle said.

"That would be great. And if you don't mind my brother and I would like to talk to her in private."

"We can grant that request. Come on now everyone. Let's give these kids a chance to talk to Bella. That means you too, Edward." Carlisle said.

--

**Bella's POV**

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," Edward whispered in my ear.

I nodded. What do these kids want from me? The only vampires I know are the Cullen's and the some of the Volturi.

"I'm Audrina and this is my brother Drew. And we think that you maybe able to help us."

"Well, I doubt that there is much that I can help you with. But go ahead try me." I said.

"I don't really know how to put this but you're our mother. I mean we have all the proof right here…."

"I'm your what?!?! How is that even possible? I was human and Edward was well dead. Which means everything is dead…that is not even possible. So what you are half vampires, half human? This does not even make…..EDWARD!!!!!!!!!"

Within seconds the whole family was in the living room "What is it Bella did they hurt you?" Edward asked.

"No. Tell them. Tell them what you just told me! You're lying!" How could this even be possible? No. This is not possible. "TELL THEM!!"

"Umm, well we think, actually we know that Bella is our mother. We have the paperwork right here. If you want to see it. I mean we just want…." Audrina said.

"SEE, HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?!? CARLISLE, TELL ME THAT THIS IS A BIG SCHEME!" I screamed.

**Hope you like it! Please R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering

**Heyy! Wow it has been forever since I have updated! After going through my story after I published it, I realized how many mistakes I made. Sry 'bout that. I will try and do better! Anyways, here it is Chapter 3. I would love to have some more amazing reviews!!! PEACE!!! H2M**

**---**

**Edward's POV**

Audrina handed the papers to Carlisle, "This is as authentic as it gets. Bella you're their mother and well Edward you're looking at your daughter and son."

I glanced at Bella and she looked as those she were about to faint. Wow this is definitely a very unexpected turn of events. I can see it now though. My son Drew, wow I'm going to have to get used to saying that, was a spitting image of Bella. Audrina was a spitting image of me.

"Carlisle, how is this possible? I've never heard of vampires having children." I said somewhat calmly.

My thoughts went back to that night 16 years ago. When Bella and I shared our most precious treasure with each other. It was wonderful. Bella has never looked more beautiful than she did that night.

"Wouldn't I have noticed that I was well you know," Bella said.

"Bella, you went away for over 10 months. Remember? You wanted to spend some quality time with Renee before you were turned. Don't you remember?" Alice asked.

---

**Bella's POV**

I would think that I would remember spending the last few months of my human life with my mother in Florida. Wouldn't I? I can't, why can't I remember? I remember Edward telling me that there was a possibility that I would not remember my human life when I was turned. But something that special, one of my last memories. Surely Edward remembered his last moments of being a human. I can understand not remembering right after I was turned but I mean it has been 16 years. I've missed 16 years of my children's lives.

"No, Alice I don't remember anything. All I can remember is the pain from being turned. I…" I was speechless. What else am I supposed to say? No I can't remember having kids. I don't remember leaving Edward for 10 months. I mean wow that is a big deal for me. Even as a vampire I can't be without him for more than 10 minutes. So this is weird.

"Umm, well maybe you aren't the Bella Swan we're looking for. Maybe there is another one." Audrina said.

"Really now, how many Bells Swans are there whose parent's names are Renee and Charlie? Who has been to the hospital more than any average human because she clumsy! How many….wait." It was all coming back to me. The fear, the anger, the frustration, the uselessness. "I, I do remember going to Florida. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I thought that Edward would be ashamed. Yes we were married but… So I just ran. I used some money that I had saved up and went to Florida and rented an apartment. Just till things blew over. Then I had them and left them at the hospital to come back to Edward and then when I was changed I was going to tell him and we would go back and get them….but that never happened."

"Bella, love, I would never be ashamed they were ours. Something we did together. Why would I be ashamed? You know that you can tell me anything even if…"

"Geez, thanks MOM! Have us and then run off to daddy dearest and leave us in Florida." Drew said.

"YOU SHUT UP!!" Edward yelled.

"MAKE ME!!"

"I WILL MAKE YOU, I'M YOUR FATHER!"

"OOHH, SO NOW YOU WANT TO PLAY THE FATHER ROLE! WELL DAD YOU HAD 16 YEARS TO DO THAT!! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HECK I WANT!"

"SHUT UP, DREW! I'm sorry for my brother's outburst but I think we will be going now. We have caused enough drama for one day…or month." Audrina said.

She turned to me and looked at me with her honey colored eyes, "Goodbye Mom. We'll be back." At vampire speed they both turned and left.

Left me there in Edward's arms. Realizing that that empty lost feeling I had just ran out the door. Leaving me with an even bigger empty feeling. If I could cry I would have, but the life I chose and gave my children would not allow me.

**---**

**Hope you like it. I'll try to update soon but school is making it hard:/ I'll try! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mistakes

**Heyy… here is Chapter 4. I hope that you like it. I'm being nice by writing this because I really should be cleaning and doing homework but I love you guys!! Please review the story, it encourages me to write faster!! Teehee! Enjoy! H2M**

**---**

**Audrina's POV**

My brother and I ran a good ways away from the Cullen House before we stopped. There was an unfamiliar scent in the air but I was too infuriated with my brother to care. "Way to go, Drew! I mean show some respect their our parents! I mean really, Drew!"

"Ugh, get off my back Audrina! How would you feel?"

"The same as you. But I have enough self-control to not jump all over my dad who I had just met! I don't know what it feels like to be turned but it was enough for Mom to forget us. I doubt that she just didn't want us. Give her some slack."

"It's just going to take some…did you hear that?"

I whipped around to face the direction the sound had come from. There it was again. The sound of a twig breaking. My instincts kicked in. I realized the Drew and I were surrounded. A snarl escaped from my lips. Whoever these people were they weren't here to make friends with us. My brother pushed me slightly behind him. He growled.

"You're trespassing on our land." A voice from the shadows said.

"Really, we are. I thought this was a free country." My brother said.

I stepped forward to face the voices in the dark. "I'm sorry. We had no idea that this was your land. We'll be leaving, I'm sorry…."

"More leeches! The Cullen's keep attracting more and more of these useless creatures." Gee that's nice. Sometimes being able to read minds is a curse. I'm guessing that leeches refer to us. We're not that bad. These thoughts were coming from a huge, like I mean something on steroids HUGE, black wolf.

These wolves seemed to communicate with each other through thoughts, which is strange because these are the most human looking wolves I've ever seen. Because one time I was really bored on a camping trip with Drew and I read this wolf's mind. Trust me there was not a lot going on up there. But these wolves' thoughts were that of a human. One was thinking about what was for dinner. Another one was thinking about an 'Emily'. One was thinking about what skirt she was going to wear tonight. The wolf with a rusty brown color to it was thinking about how familiar I looked. The one thought they all had in common with each other was 'I HATE THE CULLEN'S!' Oh that's nice.

**Edward's POV**

After our Audrina and Drew left Bella and I retreated to our room. "Oh Edward, I feel so horrible. Our kids. I abandoned them. To make matter worse I forgot all about them. How could I be so selfish." My sweet Bella said.

"Bella I just don't understand why you did not tell me."

"I was scared. I didn't know what to do. You don't think that I feel bad about not telling you."

"You're scared to tell me about this and yet you risked you life everyday you were with me when you were a human. Bella this makes no sense! I know you better than this. There is something else. Tell me please." I pleaded.

"Do you really want to know? Do you?" she yelled at me. "I didn't want kids. I didn't want that responsibility. I just wanted it to be us. And you're a vampire….YOU'RE DEAD! We shouldn't have had this problem in the first place. I was not ready. Maybe later on but not then."

"So is that why you left them in Florida, you did not want them!" Bella's face was full of hurt. That was a low blow. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't…." But my sentence was drowned out by Bella's scream and the slamming of the bathroom door. I was going to get an ear full because of this, from every female in the house.

--

**Bella's POV **

I can't believe that Edward would say something like that to me. Edward has never raised his voice at me or insulted me. I feel bad enough and I don't need Mr. High-and-Mighty to make it worse!

"Bella," I heard Alice's voice from the other side of the door. "Edward did not mean it. He's just upset as we all are. So just come out now…" There was a long silence. I know Alice way too well and she would not just give up in this sort of situation. "Bella you need to come out right now," she said in a stern voice. "I can't see it clearly but the kids are in trouble."

I threw open the bathroom door. "Alice what do you mean. What kind of trouble?" I said.

"I can't quite see. It was really blurry but I think they have crossed the boundary line and have run into Jacob and his crew. And from what I could hear they are not too happy about it."

"EDWARD!" I yelled.

"I know Bella. The kids are in trouble." He said.

"What are we going to do?" I squeaked.

"Whatever we can."

--

**Hope you guys like it. The new chapter ****should**** be up soon. Please please Review…it will make me write quicker!! Peace!!!! H2M**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

**Heyy guys! I've been getting some amazing reviews it makes me want to write faster! Keep 'em coming and chapters will be flying out!!! Thanks for the support! Well here it is Chapter 5…ENJOY!!! Peace!!!**

**Sry this has taken so long! I've had writer's block on violence. But I'm sick so I can write a lot this week!!!**

**---**

**Drew's POV**

What kind of town is this!? Werewolves and vampires…geez. I pushed my sister slightly behind me. I mean I have to protect my little sis. "We won't be staying long if that is what you are worried about." I say.

"That is a wise choice. As long as you're here, you need to abide by the treaty."

"What treaty? No one has said anything about a treaty." I say.

"Don't bite a human or you'll get it."

"Thank you, Jacob but I don't think that was necessary. As long as you are in Forks you must abide but that rule. Got it? Good."

"We're not here to cause trouble. Just let us pass through." I say.

"Over my dead body. No bloodsuckers are walking through our land!" Jacob said.

---

**Audrina's POV**

"Well, I can fix that!" With that my brother growled and leaped towards Jacob. Jacob leaped towards him and in the process of leaping changed into a wolf. I maybe a vampire but I could not make out Jacob from Drew. The fight was like watching a Saturday morning cartoon. You know when the characters are nothing but a blur and every once and awhile you would see an arm or a leg. That is what my brother and Jacob looked like. That and the occasional growl.

"Boys!" I said and roll my eyes as I walk up to the blur of fists and fur, preparing myself to stop this testosterone filled match.

"What do YOU think you are doing?" I heard a voice from behind me say.

I turn around to face the only female werewolf in the group and give her a piece of my mind. "What am I doing? I'M trying to stop my brother from killing Jacob!"

"Your brother has no chance against Jacob. He is only one of the strongest in our group! Well besides Sam, of course."

"In your dreams he is stronger than my brother. Jacob has no chance."

"Then why are you trying to stop him if he is obviously going to win?"

"You better watch yourself." I said trying to keep my cool. "I'm trying to stop them before they kill each other. I actually like having a brother. Plus there is no good reason for them to fight. My brother and I have done nothing to you."

The female grabbed my arm and said, "Don't touch them!"

"How about you let go of me and I won't have to kick your butt!"

"You think you can kick my butt?"

"Oh I KNOW I can kick you butt!!"

"Bring it, bloodsucker!"

"It's already been brought!" I let my instincts devour me and headed for the kill.

You see when you're a half vampire you are not as amazing as a full vampire. However you are still better than a werewolf. Especially the one I'm fighting now. Being a half vampire, I'm not as fast as a vampire, I don't have to feed as often, my senses are not quite as amazing but better than any human oh yeah and my favorite part about being a half-y is that I can eat real food!

The female werewolf had transformed and we were at it. Her smell makes me want to vomit but the sooner she has learned her lesson the sooner I don't have to smell her. I don't know what I was doing to her but I was winning. I could hear her high pitch screams. When a vampire lets their instincts take over nothing else matters. When they take over it is like a total out of body experience.

That out of body experience ended all too suddenly when she threw me against a tree. I felt some of my ribs break. Damn to my human half! I'm a vampire I told myself shake it off and beat the crap out of this girl.

I stood up only to realize that the female was a human again. "You're better than I though you were. However I don't think the same goes for your brother." I look over her shoulder and I see my brother slumped against a tree, bleeding.

"What did you do to him?!" I screamed at Jacob and ran over to Drew.

"I think we have done enough damage for one day. Remember this leech and don't let it happen again." Sam said. "Let's go before the rest of them get here." The packed turned and left. I was left sobbing over my brother who wouldn't wake up no matter what I did.

**Edward's POV**

We sat around the living room waiting for Alice to have another vision so we could have some idea of where the kids are. I hope that I never put my parents or even Carlisle and Esme through this worry. It is agonizing!

"I found them." We all jumped at the words. "They are near the boundary line!" Alice said.

"Alice, the boundary line is only 20 football fields long! Be a little bit more specific." Bella said.

"Sorry." She squeaked. "Hold on. I see it now. They are near that really big tree in the center of the line. Luckily, on our side. We need to hurry."

"Why do we need to hurry?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling we can't waste time."

We head off toward the really big tree that Alice talked about. A tree is a tree but I know which one she is talking about. When the tree came in sight we all stopped in our tracks. There was Audrina rocking back and forth crying with Drew in her arms. A lifeless Drew.

**---Guys please review. it only takes like a second!! It makes me write**

**faster! If u have any ideas do share! thanks H2M **


	6. Chapter 6: Out

**Heyy guys! I hope u liked chapter 5. I need some more reviews. A lot of u favorited it but didn't review. It takes like 5 seconds….and it makes me happy. **

**Anyways here is chapter 6!! PEACE!!!!! H2M**

-----

**Audrina's POV**

Once the pack had left I dropped to my knees. "Drew. Drew" I whispered. "You're ok. I promise. They're gone." I looked down and saw that Jacob had taken a huge chuck out of my brother's side. I ripped off part of my shirt and tied it tightly around the wound. That is all I could do for him.

I don't know how long I sat there crying and talking to my brother who was slowly slipping away. If he dies, I'm going to kill Jacob. My brother is all I've got. I looked down at Drew for the millionth time and looked into his eyes…which were open!

"Oh my god Drew you alive! Thank goodness…"

"Audrina, you have to promise me something. Promise me…"

"Drew, stop talking like that everything will be fine. I can sense the others. They're coming to get us. It will be fine…."

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid." He said weakly.

"Drew this is stupid. You're going to be fine." I said trying to fight back the tears.

"Promise me."

"I promise." He smiled a weak smile and closed his eyes. "Drew? Drew. DREW! NO, WAKE UP. DREW I LOVE YOU DON'T DIE! DREW!!" I was suddenly swooped up into big muscular arms and carried away from my brother. Carlisle and my Dad were hovering over Drew.

"I'LL KILL YOU JACOB BLACK. I'LL KILL YOU!!" I beat against who ever it was that was holding me.

"Umm Jasper a little help here." My captor said.

"Oh right sorry." All of sudden I was relaxed and calm. So relax I just closed my eyes and then darkness came.

When I opened my eyes I saw my Dad sitting on the couch on the other side of the room. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Home. Well I mean…" he stammered.

I giggled, "Yeah I get it. Oh my god, Drew!" I bolted upright only to have a blot of pain shoot up my side.

My Dad was at my bedside at vampire speed. "He's fine. Relax. You broke some ribs. You should probably take it easy."

"Take it easy, yeah right. I've got some hunting to do. If you'll excuse me, I would like to get dress." My dad got the hint and left the room.

I found some clothes in the closet that fit, got dressed and raced downstairs. Silly me to think that I would leave the house without seeing anybody. The whole family was in the living room waiting. "I'm going hunting." I said and made my way towards the front door. But the big one was blocking the way.

"You're not going any where." My mother said.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid like go out hunting for Jacob Black. That's so juvenile. I'm just hungry." I said.

"We all think that it would be best if you stayed here for a little while." My dad said.

"Oh my gosh. Do my eyes have to turn black for you people to let me out of the house to feed?! I'm not exactly warm to any of you right now. So if you will excuse me…." I looked to the big guy blocking the door.

"It's Emmett in case you were wondering." He said.

"Yes, well, if you will excuse me, Emmett. I would like to go find something to eat and possibly bang my head against a tree."

"As you wish." Emmett moved out of the door way and I was free. My mind was so far from hunting. The only thing on my mind was teaching Jacob Black a lesson.

**Bella's POV**

"Smooth move Emmett. I thought we all decided that the best thing to do was keep her here so she could vent a little." I said.

"Hey my bad! I mean did you see the look in her eyes. Damn hell could have frozen over for all I know. Geez, give me a break." Emmett said.

"You know the first thing she is going to do is rip off Jacob head for hurting her brother." I said.

"All the more reason for her to go out."

"Emmett!"

"Just saying." Emmett said.

"Audrina got a good head on her shoulders." A voice from behind me said. We all turned to see a still very pale Drew at the bottom of the stairs.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, I'm her twin and I've spent the last 16 years of my life with her. So I think that I qualify as an Audrina expert." He said with a smirk.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I've been better but I mean what can I do. Look, none of you have to worry about Audrina. I know my sister. She wouldn't do anything without consulting me first. Even if I was laid up and dying. Audrina never does anything on a whim."

"I sure hope you're right. For Jacob's sake." I said.

**Audrina's POV**

While I feed all I could think about was how I was going to do away with Jacob Black. Should it be slow and painful or fast and painless. I've never really wanted to kill someone before but I'm half vampire…I don't think it would be that hard. If I recall Jacob is one big dog but you know what I'm one pissed off vamp.

I ran at human speed to what I recall as the border line. "Well now that I'm here. How the heck am I going to get Jacob alone." I said aloud. Dang it! This is why I have Drew. He always stops me and makes me have a game plan. I usually don't do anything without telling him but I'm a big girl now is all I have to say.

"I don't know. Don't killers usually have a game plan before they go out and do the deed." A voice said.

"I guess you're right. Gawd! I hate having to have a game plan."

"If you had a game plan," the voice said. "What would it be?"

"Well," I answered. "I would lure Jacob here by telling him if he was a much of a man as he thought he was he would come down here and face me. We would stand, right here, h face to face and I would say: You hurt my brother. Now I'm going to have to hurt you. Jacob being the little snot he is would probably be like, 'Oh really, what makes you think that you can do that.' I would say I've always been told that payback is a is a….."

"A what?" the voice asked.

"A hoe. Then you know I would beat him. Then I would beat the crap out of him."

"Really? You would?" the voice said.

"Yeah! I'd beat him into next week. That's how hard I'd…." I stopped. This is not one of those conversations inside my head. This was real. I was talking to some random person. Oh this is great. Then I thought about it. This was easier than I thought it was going to be. "Jacob."

"It took you long enough. Do you usually come out into the forest and have conversations with a voice in the trees?" He said as he stepped out from behind a tree.

"Don't mock me."

"Well, now that I know you game plan. I think we are to the part where you supposed to beat the crap out of me." He said with a smirk.

I blushed. My enemy was a charmer and a cute charmer at that. He was tall and muscular. But not like Emmett big. A little smaller. Just how I like them I thought. I'm not really into long hair on guys but I can deal. Stop Audrina. You are here to do away with Jacob not get all mush and start flirting with him.

"I thought vampires couldn't blush."

"Well then I guess you've never met a halfy."

"Oh that's right. You're half and half. So instead of your leech parent sucking your human parent dry they…"

"They what Jacob. Hmmm? I beat your still a virgin."

"I beat your still one too."

"This is ridiculous." I said. "I came here to kill you. Not have a tea party."

"A tea party? Really? I don't see any tea."

"STOP IT JACOB!! I'm here to kill you. Now stop distracting me!"

"I'm not doing anything. Just carrying on the conversation."

"There is no conversation. One does not converse with a victim." I shouted.

"So that is what I am to you. Another one of you victims."

"You make it sounds like a murder good for nothing werewolves for a living. You're my first and last victim. Now stop talking to me. And face me like a man. Give me your best shot!" I crouched down and was ready to pounce.

At lightening speed he had me in his grip. "You know, you're kind of cute when you get frustrated."

I struggled in his grip. I punched any part of him my fists came in contact with. " FACE ME LIKE A MAN JACOB! DON'T BE SUCH A SISSY!"

I kept punching and kicking with all my strength. He only pulled me closer to him and held me tighter. "AAAAHHHH! LET ME GO! BE A MAN!"

"Be a man. Is that what you want me to be?"

"I want you to fight me. Only one of us can…" What ever threat I was saying was silenced by Jacob's lips on mine. He was kissing me and why in the world was I kissing him back. He hurt my brother. One does not….ooh forget it. I stopped struggling and let him kiss me. He pulled back and just stared at me.

For what seemed like an eternity, we both just stared. Finally he let my out of his grasp and set me down. I straightened my now wrinkled and ripped clothes. "Well, that was awkward." I said.

"Or was it?" He said slyly.

"Jacob, look, I I don't know what to say."

"Well I do. You sure change you mind quickly." He said.

I laughed. "Yes, I have been told that I can be a little bit ADD. Actually, if I recall, when I was they told my foster parents that I was ADD. Yeah fat chance. I'm just easily distracted."

"Isn't that ADD?"

"Shut up." I said and gave him a little push. " Look, I think we can both agree that no one needs to know about our little scene here."

"You mean the kiss?"

"Yes, Jacob. I mean the kiss. I know there is bad blood between your pack and the Cullens. So let's just keep it on the DL. Ok?" I kissed him on the cheek and turned to start and make my way home.

"Will I ever see you again?" He called after me.

"I dunno." I shouted over my shoulder. "Do you want to be with a half vampire?"

"No. I want to be with Audrina." He called. **(FYI: Jacob does not know who Audrina's parents are.)**

"Good answer." I said. "Same place. Same time. Tomorrow."

"Alright."

With that we both parted and went our separate ways. Jacob going to the reservation. And me, back to the Cullen's house. My new home. As I ran home all I could think about was, what am I getting myself into? Whatever it was I liked it and I embraced it.

I finally came to a conclusion, as I stood in the front yard of my new home, I'm in a new town a new beginning. And this time around, I'm going to enjoy every minute of it. I found my parents…finally. Well, the only down side was that Drew was still laid but in one of the second story bedroom all torn up. But that would pass.

As I walked through the front door, I kept thinking a new beginning, a fresh start. I looked up to see my family and my brother. My brother alive and well somewhat healthy but at least he was going to live.

I sighed as I shut the front door. Here it goes a new beginning.

**There it is Chapter 6. FINALLY! Hahaha. I hope you guys like it. Please please review. I won't post until I get a good amount of reviews. If you have ideas or anything include that in the review. They are always welcomed!**

**TILL NEXT TIME! H2M**


	7. Chapter 7: Life Story

**Here is Chapter 7. This is crazy I'm just shocked that I was able to stay focused on this story anyways. I got a little more reviews than usual but come on peeps! I'm going to start holding out now. I'm trying my hardest to update every other day but not if you don't REVIEW!!**

**Thanks to those who did….you make me want to write on!!**

**PEACE!!!!**

**--------------- **

**Audrina's POV**

My mind was racing. I felt like the teenager who did not make curfew and is fixing to get her butt chewed out by her family. I guess I felt guilty about making out with my family's worst enemy.

"Where have you been?" Edward asked.

"Well Eddie," He cringed. "I went to go feed just like I said I was going to. And now I'm going to go raid the fridge to finish off my meal."

"Don't bother. It's empty." Drew said flatly.

"WHAT?!?! How can it be empty? Why even have a fridge." I turned to look at my brother. "Oh my god, you're alive!!!" I ran over and jumped in his lap and gave him a big hug.

"OWW!"

"Oopps sorry!!"

"Audrina you reek! What did you eat?" Drew said.

Crap. I totally forgot that Jacob has the wet dog smell. OOO shoot! "I, uh uh….."

"Ewwww! Audrina you ate a wolf. Blah, they taste so bad!" The little one who I think name is Alice.

"Yeah, um how did you know?" I said nervously.

"I'm Alice by the way. I can see the future. And this is my husband Jasper. He can control people's emotions."

"That would explain why I feel asleep when he looked at me. It was really great to talk to everyone but I'm swamped. I'm off to bed….where ever that maybe. I guess if Drew and I are going to live here I need to go buy some clothes."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Oh no. Here we go again."

Alice's eyes widened. "Did you say shopping? OH MY GOD! I know this really cute place and oh my god…I have to give you a makeover!"

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes. I guess that these makeovers happen way too often. "Sounds great. Maybe we can do it this weekend." I kissed Drew on the cheek and got up from his lap and headed for the stairs.

"Well why can't we do it tomorrow?" Alice asked, looking hurt.

"I, umm, have plans tomorrow. Plus Drew and I left some of our stuff at the hotel. So we need to go get that stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Emmett asked.

"Drew and I have a cache of blood from a blood bank in the fridge. So we need to get that out before the maid finds it." I said.

"Really?!?!"

"No, Emmett. Gosh you're so gullible. Well I'm going to bed. Where am I sleeping?"

"Just sleep in your Mom and I's room." Edward said.

"Umm thanks. Good night!" And with that I ran up stairs to Edward and Bella's room.

I put on an oversized t-shirt with Audrey Hepburn on it and jumped in bed. Just when I was about to fall asleep my phone rang. I looked at the call ID. Unknown. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey, it's Jacob. What's up?" he said.

"Jacob? How did you get my cell phone number?"

"That's for me to know….and well it's a secret. Well, I just wanted to make that this was your number just in case you don't show tomorrow. At least I will be able to talk to you."

"Why would I not show up?"

"Let's just say that I've been let down by one to many vampires. Goodnight Audrina." He hung up.

"Well, that was strange." I turned over and went to sleep.

**Drew's POV**

An awkward silence hung in the air after Audrina left. Audrina once told me that I was not a people person which is why I made no attempt to strike up a conversation with my new found family. I did however enjoy observing them. The big one, who I think name was Emmett, was married to the pretty blonde. I assume this because at the moment she was in his lap and they were snuggling. I looked to the right of them and saw Alice and Jasper. I would have never thought they would get together if I just saw them on the street. He is calm and relaxed. She is like squirrel on caffeine. My aunts and uncles, strange. I looked to the left of Emmett and saw my grandparents. Carlisle and Esme are the picture perfect couple. Without Carlisle I would probably be dead for that I'm grateful.

Then there were my parents. It would be some time before I could call Edward Dad and Bella Mom. Even longer for Audrina. She could be so stubborn. I wonder who she got that from.

"What have you and Audrina been doing all these years?" Bella asked.

"I was wondering when one of you was going to ask that. It's a long story and better to tell it when Audrina is gone. She is sensitive about people knowing our history. But you're family so I guess you have to a right to know. We have been in a foster home since we were little. I think we have only been in about three. We got kicked out of the first two because Audrina was being….difficult. She refused to believe that our parents did not want us. We stayed at the first home until we were 7. A month before we were asked to leave Audrina began tormenting the other kids by telling them she was going to suck their blood. Keep in mind that we did not know we were vampires. Audrina just had a fascination with them. A week before we left Audrina bite our foster parent's daughter. Nothing happened to her it was just a scratch. But they were freaked out."

Emmett chuckled. "So she actually bite someone."

"Yep. And that girl deserved it too. She was a pill. I would have done it but I chickened out. Audrina has all the guts. Our next set of foster parents were very musical and very religious. We were forced to learn how to play an instrument. Ok I was forced. Actually, the foster parents were convinced that Audrina had no musical talent. She proved them wrong. She taught herself to play the piano. A month after that she was writing her own song. I was still learning the most basic of guitar songs. But with in a couple of years we both played the guitar, the bass, the drums but Audrina was the only one with the piano skills. I tried and failed miserable. We were 12 at this point. I finally thought we would be able to stay at this home. A month before we turned 13 we started to notice that food was just not as filling as it once was. We blamed it on the fact that we ate the same meals multiple times a month. We were asked to leave 3 days later for reasons I still don't know. I think it had something to do with Audrina asking them if vampires went to heaven. They also found a guide to hunting vampires under Audrina's pillow. So out we went to our current foster home and my favorite."

"Did you know that Edward plays the piano?" Alice asked.

"I had no idea. Some people merely have a piano in their house for looks. I'm surprised Audrina has not been playing it yet." I said.

"Well I guess she takes after Edward in that department. No offense Bella." Alice said.

"None taken. Please continue."

"Well, our next parents were the Blackburns. There were only three kids in the house. Me and Audrina and their son, Todd. Mr. & Mrs. Blackburn were the best. I felt like apart of the family. It seemed that finally Audrina had settled down. However, we both knew that we were different. Food was still unappetizing. On our way home from school we bumped into a strange man with black hair and ridiculously pale skin. We continued on our way. The guy was following us. Suddenly he just appeared out of now where in front of us. He told us that we worked for the Volturi. And…."

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see Audrina who was furious.

"They have a right to know."

"No they don't. It is nobody's business but ours. Get dressed. We have to go get our stuff from the hotel and call the Blackburn's and tell them our situation. Now would be a good time!!"

I rolled my eyes sometimes my sister can be such a stick in the mud. "I'm dressed. Let's go."

Edward stood up. "I'll drive. Do you know where it is?"

"Of course we know were our hotel is." Audrina said angrily.

Audrina, Bella, Edward and I got into the Volvo and drove off. This is going to be an interesting outing.

**Ta-da!! I know this is really short but I'm having major writer's block and I wanted you guys to be able to read something!! Chapter 8 will be out as soon as I can. But with finals and all….it is hard. I appreciate ideas…who knows I may use them!!**

**I went to Jingle jam last night so amazing!!! Love fall out boy and Sean Kingston!!!**

**Till next time!!! **_**Hepburn2Me 3**_


	8. Chapter 8: Hotel Room, IHOP, then Date!

**Well…..i shouldn't even be writing you guys a chapter. The more chapters I put up the less reviews I get. Thanks to the 4!!! Of you who did. **

**I hate it when authors do this but I'm going to start holding out. I mean it this time. 7-8 reviews! Sry those who review!!**

**Sry I'm not usually an angry person but yes on to the story!!!!**

**Yes and everything is Stephenie Myers...except Audrina and Drew...who are mine!! SCORE!!! **

**Drew's POV**

So, it was not as interesting as I thought. The only one who was talking was Audrina and she was giving directions to Edward. So that doesn't really count. We finally pulled up to our hotel and Audrina and I got out.

"Geez, I thought we would never get here." She said as she slid our room key into the slot.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Was all I managed to say. "Don't you think we should make some kind of an effort to get to know our parents? I mean we found them. Isn't that great?"

"Ohh, yeah Drew it is fantastic. I'll just jump in the car and give Dad a big hug and tell him I forgive him for not caring about us. And then we can all go to a movie and forget about our problems and be one big happy family. I'll get right on that." She rolled her eyes and started to gather up her stuff.

"Yeah but I mean come on Audrina give them a break. They were what like 18 when we were born. They were still kids themselves."

"Correction. Mom is the kid. Dad is "17" and we don't know how long he has been 17. So technically Mom was the kid and Dad was the older man. Gross. I can't believe I just thought of that."

"Ok Audrina. If you are going to technical then yes. That is one way to put it. But Dad acts like a teenager. Cause he is a teenager and will always be one. At least on the outside. He is like an eternal teenager."

"Oh my gosh. Like Peter Pan. He is an eternal child."

I sighed. "Yes like Peter Pan. You know what. You have these really odd mood swings. You go from extremely bitchy to extremely stupid."

"I don't appreciate you attitude."

"My attitude. I'm not the one who has been the ice queen since we found our parents."

"Shut up Drew. I don't need your crap. It's getting dark and I have to go home and get ready."

"Get ready for what?!"

"It's none of your business. I'm just going to see a movie….by myself."

"So you have to get all dolled up to go see a movie by yourself."

"Yes. I could meet to really hot guys while I'm out. It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand. Do you have all you stuff so we can get out of here?"

"Yeah I think so. Please make an effort to get to know them. That is all I'm asking."

"Yeah sure. But I'm not going to be the daddy's girl right away."

"That's fine." We took one last look at our room and left. This was the first day of our new lives as Cullen's. Drew Cullen and Audrina Cullen here we come.

**Audrina's POV**

A new beginning I thought as I got in the car. It was just so awkward. How am I supposed to strike up a conversation. So Mom, Dad, how has life been? Whatcha been up to? I sighed. A new beginning.

Thank goodness Edward….I mean Dad broke the silence. "Is anybody hungry?" he looked in the rear view mirror at us.

"I have plans tonight." I said. "But thanks anyways."

"I'm hungry." Drew said. I shot him the evil look. Was he trying to make me late for my date with Jacob? I mean my solo night out. He just smirked.

"What do you feel like?" Dad asked.

"IHOP. Yeah that sounds good." Drew said. I have to agree. I had not had a decent human meal in awhile. No wonder I'm in a bad mood. I sighed coming to the realization that Drew did this so we could have family bonding time….great.

We pulled up to IHOP and we were quickly seated in a booth. Mom and Dad on one side and Drew and I on the other. Goodie!

"My name is Cindy and I will be your waitress today. What would y'all like to drink?"

"I'll have water." Dad said.

"Me too." Mom said.

"Umm I'll have a coke." Drew said.

"Apple juice."

"I'll come back with those and then I will take your orders." Cindy smiled and walked off.

"So I'm assuming that you guys won't be eating." I said.

"We ate already." Mom said.

Awkward silence. "Here are you drinks. What can I get you guys?" Cindy said.

"We're not eating but the kids are." Cindy gave us a strangle look. We hardly look like kids to her. Actually we look like a couple of teenagers sitting around having a late breakfast. I might as well eat something since it looks like my movie date is getting delayed later and later.

"Do you still have the chocolate pancakes with the chocolate chip smiley face on it?" I asked.

"Umm yes. That is the kid's meal."

"Yep. I'll have one of those." Edward raised an eyebrow. What can I say I'm a kid a heart. And I don't want to spoil my movie dinner.

She looked at Drew. "I'll have the supreme breakfast. You know the really big one. With that huge stack of pancakes….yeah that is what I want."

"Ok then. I will have that right out." Cindy turned and left.

Awkward silence. "So, Mom, Dad, what have you guys been up to?" I said.

The conversation just seemed to flow after that. We talked and laughed like this wasn't the first time we set down to have dinner. Before I knew it we were back at home. Maybe this was not going to be as bad as I thought.

As soon as we got home, I raced upstairs to take a shower and get ready. I must really like this guy or I'm just enjoying the thrill of dating someone I know I should not be.

In the process of deciding what top I was going to wear, my cell phone rang. Go figure it was Jacob.

"Hello."

"Heyy. Are you almost ready?" He said.

"Yeah. I'm just stuck on what top I'm going to wear. Damn for being a girl."

"Just throw on a top. I don't care what it looks like."

"Jacob, it just doesn't work that way. It has to look and feel perfect when I have it on. And I'm a little limited on clothes at the moment….oh I just found the perfect one. I'm dressing casual."

"Yeah. I mean we are just going to the movies. You'll look good in anything you put on. So just hurry up. I'm not a good waiter."

"Hahaha. Alright. Be there in a sec. Bye."

"Bye."

I tugged on the winning top and grabbed my shoes and ran downstairs. What is with this family, do they all just sit around in the living room or is it only when I need to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"I thought I mentioned it at dinner. I'm going to go see a movie."

"With who?"

"Honestly, Dad." I saw the shock in his eyes when I used the D word. "I'm going by myself. There are some movies that are out that I want to see."

"Well, do you need the car?"

"You mean the Volvo? You would actually let me drive it? Wow. But being as I won't get my license for another week, no it's ok."

"Well I'll drive you there." He got up off the couch and went to get his keys.

"No!" I said a little too suddenly. "I'm going to run. It saves gas and is safer for the environment." Drew eyed my suspiciously.

"Alright." Dad said as he sat back down. "Just don't stay out too late."

"Okay. Bye." I walked out the door and ran to the boundary line. Finally! I thought I would never make it to this point in the day.

It only took me 15 minutes to get to the boundary line. I stopped at the top of the hill and stared at the silhouette of my date. I ran up to him and jumped on his back.

"Did ya miss me?" I whispered in his ear.

"More than you know it. Ready?"

"Yes. I've been dying to see a movie."

As we made our way to his car, I noticed him staring at my shirt. "So you like the winning shirt?"

"Yeah, it seems appropriate." He laughed. I glanced at my Bite Me shirt. Oh yes I knew this would come in handy one day.

We got to his car and were off to the movies. "So what do you want to see?"

"I dunno. Let's get there and find out." Oh I knew what I wanted to see and I figured that Jacob wasn't much of a horror movie buff.

"Oh my gosh!! Was that not amazing or what?!?!" I said as I clung to Jacob's muscular arms.

"Yeah. But it was so stereotypical. It was cool I guess."

"Wow. It totally scared the crap out of me! When he was all like 'No God' oh my gawd." I laughed. I have not been this excited in months. "What do you mean? It was off the chain. Do you wanna see another movie? Look Saw 4 is coming on in ten minutes."

"No, I have had enough horror for one night. I want to take you somewhere.'

"Okay." He pulled me into a big bear hug and kissed me. I glanced around to notice the group of girls in the corner giving me a dirty look. Oh yes. I would be jealous if I were you too I thought. Haha! We got in Jacob's car and headed to the secret place.

We pulled onto a dirt road, when he pulled over and told me to get out. Okay. He led me into the woods and into the most beautiful meadow ever. Who knew that a field of grass could have the effect on someone? It was gorgeous. There was a little bit of a breeze which made the grass sway. It resembled a sea of grass. The moon hit is just right.

"It's its beautiful." Jacob came up behind me and hugged me from behind. We just stood there swaying back and forth. After a while he pulled me to the middle of the field where he sat down and sat me in his lap. Never once breaking our embrace.

"I just thought this would be a good place to get to know each other a little better." He said.

"Mmhh."

"What does 'mmhh' mean?"

I laughed. "Sorry. I'm just absorbing the moment. I don't think that I have been this happy in a long time." He rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"So tell me about it. What makes you Audrina?"

I then launched into my whole life story. I decided to leave out the part where Bella and Edward were my parents. Only because I knew the history my mom and Jacob had. Why that does not gross me out I have no idea. "So that's where I am now."

"That was interesting."

"Yeah right." I said "Okay, now it's your turn."

"Well," he sighed as he took me off his lap and sat me in front of him and took my hands in his. "Umm, Bella and I sort of had a thing awhile back. I mean Edward left so it was not like she was cheating on him. I really thought we had something. I mean I have always liked her more than she wanted me too. But she still went back to that bloodsucker." I cleared my throat. "I mean Edward."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"I just thought you should know. I'm over her. If I wasn't I wouldn't be here right now with you. And if can't tell from the brief story I told you, Edward and I don't really get along. Actually it has gotten to the point where I can't be in the same room with the guy."

"Question: Do you know how old he is?"

"Yeah he is 17. Like we all are."

"No I mean like for real. He is a vampire, Jacob. You seriously didn't think that he was really 17." Jacob glanced in the other direction. "Oh my gosh. You really thought he was 17!"

"Well I knew he was old. I just thought like maybe 30 or something."

"Jacob he is well over 100 years old."

"So Bella is married to an old guy. Haha this is great." I glanced at him.

"You should really show him some respect."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's ok. It gives me a new outlook on him…I guess."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok. So you said you were 18. But you also said that you had a thing for Bella who was 17, sixteen years ago. How old are you really?" He laughed. "What's so funny? I'm serious."

"No. It's just that you're so cute when you frustrated. I am 18. Werewolves just age differently. Like vampires don't age at all after their transformation. It's kind of like that except for every 5 years that go by, I age 1."

"So you would really be like 31." I giggled.

"Well, I'm 30 in mind but 18 in body."

"Mmhh. I like my men older." I said and kissed him. It was such a romantic moment except that my phone rang. I glanced at the caller id…Drew. What did he want?

"What do you want?" I said to the phone.

"Where are you? It's like 1:30. Mom and Dad are fixing to send a search party."

"Oh for goodness sakes. I've only just moved in and their getting worried. I'm not 10 years old."

"Well, Dad's convinced that you've been kidnapped."

"I'll be home in a minute. My movie got out later than expected and then I saw a really cute ice cream shop and decided to get an ice cream."

"Ok. Well, I'm warning you that they have a speech and we now have to enroll in new schools. So just listen and obey."

"Yes, sir." I said while saluting. Jacob laughed silently. "Ok. I'm on my way home now. Bye." I clicked the phone shut before he even said goodbye.

I looked at Jacob. "That was my brother, being the big brother he is asked me where I was. And clearly stated the time which is my little sister clue to get my butt back home."

"What time is it?"

"It's like 1:30."

"Oh crap. I was supposed to be home and on duty by now." He stood up abruptly and swung me over his shoulders. "Time to get you home."

"Jacob! You put me down this instant." I said while laughing hysterically. He carried me the whole way to his car where he finally let me down. We got in the car and headed towards the boundary line.

"So how do you suggest I get the scent of werewolf off me?" I said.

He reached into the back seat and pulled out a bottle of perfume. "My sister left it in the bathroom when she last visited. I thought it would come in handy tonight."

I kissed him on the cheek as I sprayed the perfume all over. "You truly are amazing."

He shrugged. "I try."

We held hands the entire way home. And before I knew it we were back at the boundary line. "You have no idea how much fun I had."

"Me too." He said and gave me that impossibly sexy smile. "I'll call you to see when we can get together again. No doubt I will be punished by the guys for not showing up for the night watch." He kissed me on the lips and then my forehead. "You amazing Audrina and don't forget it." With that he gave me a big hug and another amazing kiss.

"I hate saying goodbye." I said.

"It's not goodbye. It's more like till next time."

"Ok. Till next time, Jacob Black."

"Till next time, Audrina…."

"Cullen." I said. I mean I was whether or not Edward was my dad or not. I was apart of the Cullen family.

"Yes. Till next time, Audrina Cullen."

I blew him a kiss and started walking to my side of the line. I giggled to myself when I heard him say under his breath. "Never in my wildest dreams would I see myself dating a Cullen." Some things never change I thought to myself.

As I ran home I couldn't help but wonder how Jacob was going to take it when I finally told him Edward and Bella were my parents. He really cared about her. As I neared my new home I came to the conclusion that I didn't need to worry about it because Jacob wasn't going to find out anything in the near future. For all I know this could just be a one time thing. Even though I highly doubted that.

I paused on the porch, took a deep breath and turned the door handle. Please don't smell werewolf on me I thought. I opened the door and walked in.

"What's that smell?" Mom said.

Oh crap. I've been caught.

**TA-DA!! This chapter took me 3 days to write. And it is like 9 pages on my word document. I'm so proud of myself. Ok so this was a biggie chapter. I wanted the date to be another chapter but there need to be some kind of drama in this chapter.**

**Oh yes and sorry about the cliffy. I couldn't help it. The story just set its self up like that. I'm going to start working on the next chapter tomorrow. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

**HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING AN AMAZING HOLIDAY!!!**

_**xoxox Hepburn2Me**_


	9. Chapter 9:Big Day

**Wow! Guyss! Thanks for all those of you that reviewed. I had to hurry up and finish the chapter you guys surprised me by how fast you review!!**

**I hope you like this chapter…it took forvever. Enjoy!**

**I only own Audrina and Drew….sadly everything else is Stephanie Myers. And Cyclone is Baby Bash's.**

**Audrina's POV**

"What's that smell?" Mom said.

Oh crap. I've been caught. What am I going to do? Ok, just stay calm and think of some really good excuses. Ok. Jacob saw the same movie I did. What a coincidence? Yeah, that sounds like a believable story.

"Audrina? Did you hear me?" Mom asked.

"I umm no. Sorry what did you say?"

"I said that you smell really nice. What are you wearing?"

I sighed. Wow that was a close call. I silently thanked Jacob for bringing the perfume. "I umm, it is like a new line from Lancôme. They were doing a promo at the theater. The lady kept spraying while she was talking."

"Well, it smells wonderful. I think that you should go get yourself a bottle. It suits you."

"Except lay off a spray or two next time." Dad said.

"You got it." I said and wink. I turned to make my way up the stairs.

"Hold on a second." Mom said. "We need to talk to you both."

Great, here is the lecture Drew warned me about. I sat down next to Drew and put my head on his shoulders. Mom and Dad were across the room on the other couch, hand in hand.

"Well," Mom began, "the Blackburn's called today. They are sending us the paperwork to get custody of you two."

"So you're adopting us?" I asked.

"More like reclaiming you." Dad said.

"Oh."

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, she also made some suggestions on where to send you to school." Mom said.

"You're just going to let Mrs. Blackburn tell you how to raise your kids." I said. Drew jabbed me in the side. "Sorry. Go on."

"Well, Drew you're free to go to any school you want. I would rather like to see you go to Forks High, where your father and I went. And Audrina…" Mom turned towards me. "She suggested that we send you to a private school. She said there is a well known one in Seattle. I think it is something like….oh gosh Edward do you remember the name of the school?"

"It was St.Edmund's."

"I thought it was St.Edward's."

"Bella, if it was St.Edward's, I would remember it."

"Right. Well we are going to enroll you in St.Edmund's."

I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. It was Esme. "Actually, Bella's right, it's St.Edward's. A really lovely school from what I've heard. 98 of the graduates' go to college. Carlisle and I thought about sending you guys there. But public school is always a better experience."

"Thank you, Esme. Mom, Dad, I REFUSE TO DRIVE ALL THE WAY TO SEATTLE EVERYDAY FOR THE NEXT 2 YEARS! I REFUSE! I REFUSE! I REFUSE!" I said.

"Don't raise your voice at me. You are going whether you like it or not."

I opened my mouth to protest by Drew jabbed my in the side. My cue to shut it and agree.

"Fine." I said and slumped back in the chair. "So is Dad going to drive me to school every morning?"

"No, that was the next thing I was getting to. Tomorrow we are going to go get your licenses and then a car."

"For each of you." Dad added.

Drew and I both looked at each other shocked. Did he just say a car for each of us?

"Think of it as making up for all the birthdays we missed. From your mom and I."

"Are you serious?" I said.

"Of course we are." I glanced around the whole family had made their way to the living room. I squealed. Drew was in too much shock.

"We can get any car we want?" he asked.

"Yes, anything you want."

"I'm getting on the internet right now and shopping for cars!" he jumped up off the couch and ran upstairs. I ran over to Mom and gave her a hug. When it got time for me to hug Dad, I stopped and stared in to his amber eyes. Then I gave him a hug and started to make my way upstairs too.

"What movie did you see?" my dad asked.

I turned around. "30 days of Night."

"Is that the one about the vampires?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yep."

"Dang it. I have been wanted to see that one forever. But nobody in the house likes horror movies. How was it?"

"Amazing! I loved how they portrayed vampires. I mean it makes us look great. These guys were like butt ugly! We should go see it. I think that I could handle it again!"

"Yes. How about Saw 4?"

"I was totally about to see that one tonight too but I got distracted by ice cream."

"I love my niece!" Emmett said. "I finally have someone to go see horror movies with."

I laughed. "Hopefully the Blackburn's will send my horror movies over here. I have all my favorite ones."

"I have some in my room. Let's go look." I followed Emmett upstairs to look at the DVDs.

**Jacob's POV**

After Audrina and I parted ways, I raced back to the house to see if I could possible redeem myself from being late for watch. There was no one home except my dad. Damn.

I woke up this morning and all I could think about was her. How beautiful she was. I didn't think I was into vampires. Excuse me, half vampires, but she is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. I hope that it won't be long before I have her in arms. Damn, I better watch what I'm thinking. The guys are probably getting a load out of this. As long as I don't say her name I think I'm good.

I decided to head to Sam's house before the guys came and found me. Plus I needed to ask Sam something. In no time I was standing in front of Sam's house and walking through the front door.

"Good Morning, Jacob. You're just in time breakfast is almost ready."

"Thanks, Emily. Where's Sam?"

"Oh, he is around here somewhere. Probably out back."

I went out through the back door and sure enough there was Sam.

"Sam, I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Umm," I scratched my head. "How did you know you imprinted? I mean like what did it feel like when it happened?"

Sam laughed. "Well, umm, she all of a sudden because the most beautiful thing in the world. You think about her non stop. She really just becomes the being of your existence. It's unlike any other relationship. You just know. Oh and because you missed duty last night. You have the day and night shift today and the night shift tomorrow."

"Damn." Well at least I had fun last night.

I turned to make my way back inside to eat some breakfast when Sam said, "Do you think she's the one?"

"I don't know. I sure hope so."

**Audrina's POV**

I woke up the next morning super excited. I hurried through my shower and make-up. Then I hit the snag of figuring out what top to wear. Being as I only had about 8 tops with me; it wasn't much of a challenge. I decided on a striped tunic with black leggings and my favorite flats.

I raced downstairs to eat breakfast. Drew was already downstairs making eggs.

"Morning. Are you excited?" he asked.

"I'm more than excited. Can you believe this? We get our own cars! We haven't own something that nice since our piano."

"Your piano and my guitar."

I laughed. We had already eaten and clean up the kitchen when everyone got home from hunting.

"Are you guys ready?" Mom asked.

"Are we ever! Wow that was extremely cheesy. Emmett, maybe be can go see Saw after Alice and I go shopping." Alice squealed. "I need some new clothes. And this all depends on how long the car and license thing takes."

"Alright then. Drew come with me. Your driving test is in 30 minutes." Mom said. "Audrina, all you have to do is go to the DMV and pick up your license. Ok. So yep. Come on Drew let's go." And Mom and Drew disappeared out the door.

I looked at Dad. "Umm, question. Why did we split up?"

"Bella's been reading parenting books."

"Oh. So we need to build the father daughter relationship. And they need to build the mother son relationship. Only because mother-daughter relationships aren't as strong as father daughter ones. Opposites attract. And most likely she wants me to be a Daddy's Girl. Am I right?"

"You're reading the book?" Dad looked puzzled.

I laughed. "No. I heard my foster parents having an argument about it one night."

"Well, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes."

We got into the Volvo and pulled out of the drive. "So first DMV and then car."

"Ok." I stared out the window. Despite all the excitement of the day, the only thing I could think about was Jacob.

**Drew's POV**

We got into a ridiculously nice Mercedes and pulled out onto the main road. "I'm taking my driving test in this?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?"

"Uhh, no."

We drove in silence to the DMV. It only took me 30 to pass both the driving test and the written exam. I got my temporary license and then it was off car shopping!

I love my new car. I don't think I will own anything nicer than the car I'm in right now. As soon as they handed me the keys I was off. I told Mom I need to do some shopping. Which was true. All my clothes are still at the Blackburn's and I don't think I'm going to be dressing like that anymore. I mean not with the car I'm driving. Mom gave me a credit card and I was off.

I pulled up to a pretty nice looking mall and went inside. I was browsing through the blue jeans when I glanced up and saw the hottest girl. And better yet she worked here. Today was my lucky day. I slowly made my way to where she was in the store.

"Have you been help?" she asked.

Damn. She was hot. She had gorgeous blue and one hot body. "Actually, no I haven't."

"Well, my name's…oh my gosh!"

"Your name is Oh my gosh?"

"No, silly." She slapped my arm. "I love this song."

This girl was crazy and I loved it. She rapped the whole Lean Like a Cholo song. I'm surprised she didn't get up on the table and start dancing. But she did teach me how to lean like a cholo.

"Sorry. I really like that song. My name's Emalee. Do you want me to start a dressing room for you?"

"Yeah that would be great."

"Kay. What's your name?"

"Drew."

"Nice to meet you, Drew. And by the way nice ride." She tilted her head towards the parking lot. I'm loving my car more and more.

I tried on the clothes and bought every single thing I tried on. I ended up spending way more than I would every imagine spending on clothes. The lovely Emalee rang up my clothes.

As I was walking out of the store I cussed under breath. I forgot to ask her for her number. I looked at the receipt and there it was. Her number and 'Call Me'. I smiled.

**Audrina's POV**

We pulled out of the DMV and head to find me a car.

"Do you have an idea of what kind of car you want?"

I glanced out the window. I notice that up ahead there was a Ford dealership. That would be a good place to start. Not too expensive but nice.

"How about a Ford?"

"No." He kept driving and passed up the dealership.

"I thought that this was my car?"

"It is. But I will not let my daughter drive a Ford. You need a nice car."

"Ford's are nice. And they came out when you were born."

"I'm fully aware when they came out. They came out when I was 2 and they were a piece of crap."

"Dad, this isn't 1903. You don't have to crank start you car. Fords are respectable cars."

"You're not driving a Ford. End of discussion."

I sighed and slumped back in my seat. "What is this crap we are listening to? It's putting me to sleep."

"It's not crap. It's Mozart."

"Hasn't he been dead for like a million years?"

"No. More like 260 years. Change it if you want."

I reached for the radio dial and changed it to a rap/hip hop station. Damn this car had good bass. Cyclone was on! I turned up the volume till the windows started to vibrate. Dad just sat there with a pissed off look on his face. Ha I thought in your face.

"She moves her body like a cyclone. And she makes me what to do it all night long. Going hard when they turn the spotlights on. Because she moves her body like a cyclone. JUST LIKE A CYCLONE!!"

I pointed up a head at a dealership. If he says he wants me to drive a nice car then this is what I'm getting.

Thirty minutes later, I was the proud owner of a 2008 Mercedes GL450 SUV. When they handed me the keys I screamed and ran up to Edward and kiss him on the cheek. "You're the best!"

"Just be careful." He said.

I ran outside and sat in my car. Wow! It was all black. It had the works. GPS, satellite radio, a little camera in the back to make sure I didn't run over anything and best of all it had a keyless start thingy. I hugged Dad so many times; I think it as a little overwhelming of him. I told him I would meet him at home. Which would be easy to find thanks to the GPS. I found Kiss FM on my radio and peeled out of the dealership.

I was no more than out of the dealership for 5 minutes, when my phone rang. It was Dad. I answered.

"You're going too fast."

"Oh relax. I'm fine. I'll race you home."

"I'm already winning." I looked to my left and he was right next to me laughing his head off. He hung up his phone and stepped on the gas. He lurched forward and started to weave in and out of cars.

I was shocked. How did he do that? I left him at the dealership. No time to think about that. I cranked up the radio and stepped on the gas. I followed his route through the traffic. Hopefully, there were no cops anywhere close.

**Drew's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Mom when I heard the distant humming of cars coming down the drive. As they got closer I noticed that they were going way too fast. I stood up as did Emmett and Jasper.

"No way!" Emmett said. "Edward never races his Volvo. And who the heck is in the other car. Damn I think they're tied. GO EDWARD!"

I looked closer and notice it was Dad's car, and in the driver's seat of the other car was Audrina. Holy crap she was racing our dad.

As they got closer, I became to worry; they had not let up off the gas.

"They're going to crash." Mom had stood up and was standing next to me.

"Oh relax Bella. It's Edward were talking about." Emmett said.

Both cars came to a screeching halt. Edward came to a clean stop inches from the front porch. Audrina was not so lucky. Where the road widened, her car spun out. And came to a stop, parallel to the porch.

We all went out to the porch. Audrina pulled out from where she was and parked next to the Volvo.

She rolled down her window as did dad. "I so won!"

"No you didn't. I was clearly way ahead of you."

"No you cheated and my car spun out. I beat you by like half a mile."

"I cheated? For all you know I was still at the dealership."

"Whatever." She said and shut her car off and got out. I have to say that my sis has good taste. Damn a Mercedes!

"Drew is that your car!?" Audrina asked.

I looked at my baby. "Yep."

"Oh wow! An Escalade! It's the truck!" She laughed. "I can't believe we both own ridiculously expensive cars!"

We went inside. Audrina was glued to Dad's side. I guess Mom's plan worked. Whether Audrina liked it or not, she was turning into a Daddy's Girl.

**Audrina's POV**

"That was so much fun. We were going like 90 miles per hour!" I said.

"You were what?!" Mom said.

"I mean we were totally going the speed limit."

"Yeah three times the speed limit." Dad said.

I gave him a high five. "Hell yeah!"

Mom eyed us suspiciously. "Audrina, I think that you told your aunt that you guys would go shopping. I suggest that you get going. Especially if you want to see a movie later."

"Ok, as long as I'm driving." I looked at Alice.

"I don't care. I've been in the car with you dad for years and he has yet to kill us. Let's go!"

We got in MY car and a little too fast we left the house behind us. We reached the mall in less than 10 minutes. No wonder nobody shops with Alice anymore. She had me worn out in the first hour. I think I tried on everything in Dillard's.

We were in the Nordstrom's when my phone rang. Alice was next to me going through the rack of blue jean skirts.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

Oh crap. I walked away to the other side of the department before I said anything. "Oh hi. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just wanted let you know what a great time I had and…."

"Umm, Jake."

He just kept talking. "….So I have night duty tonight and tomorrow night. So we can't do anything."

"Oh that sucks. Well, can I come visit you on duty?"

"Yeah that would be great. Call me and I will tell you where I am."

"Ok. Same time."

"Alright, Bye."

"Wait, Jacob."

"Yeah?"

"Good call on the perfume. You're a life saver."

He laughed. "No problem. I'll keep it in my car. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked back over to where Alice was. She had a smirk on her face. Maybe she found a really good top or something. "Hey, sorry about that. Where were we?"

"So, how's Jacob?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I tired to act shocked. "I haven't seen Jacob since he mauled my brother."

Alice just stared me. She was totally unconvinced. I just went on shopping as if nothing ever happened. She came up right next to me and gave me the look.

I gave in. "Oh Alice, please don't tell Mom or Dad. Especially Dad."

"Don't worry. But I wouldn't wait any longer to tell either of them. Does Jacob know?"

"No." I said guiltily.

We shopped in silence after that. After awhile I couldn't take it and told her I didn't feel good. We paid for the stuff we wanted and left.

I drove home slower than I usually would. There was too much guilt in me to be a speed demon.

We pulled up to the house. I gather up my bags and went inside.

"How was your shopping?"

"Fine." I said. "I'm going to bed. I don't feel good."

I left them all a little confused and headed up stairs. I put on my Pj's and jumped into bed. Tonight I decided I would cry myself to sleep. Something that I hadn't done since my foster parents took my vampire book away.

What am I going to do I thought.

**There it is chapter 9!! This one is 11 pages! Wow! Kind of funny, I was listening to my iPod the whole time. So this was a music influenced chapter!! So it is Christmas Eve yaya!!!**

**Ok guys, same deal! I'm sorry I have to do this but it really does make me write faster. 7-8 reviews!! If you have any ideas let me know! ******** MeRrY cHrIsTMaS!!**

_xoxoxo Hepburn2Me_


	10. Chapter 10: First Day

**Wow! Guys, you reviewing like crazy! Thanks so much to those that review every time and really anyone who has reviewed. You guys seriously get me pumped!**

**I'm having trouble with this chapter. And also I'm trying really hard to write in Drew's POV but for some reason it is really hard for me too. So I'm so but I think that Audrina is going to have the most say.**

**Alright you know the drill. 7-8! You guys rock!**

**Audrina's POV**

I hit the snooze button on my alarm for the second time since it had gone off. I rolled over and grunted. I really did not want to go back to school. It has been more than week since I have moved in with my parents. And now they're forcing me to go to school. I do need to finish school so I can at least have a life out of the house.

Today will be my first day at St.Edward's. For everyone else it is a regular day of school for me it is going to be hell. I got up and slowly took a shower and put my make-up on. I was dreading this whole day. I get to be the new kid and to make matters worse the transfer kid.

The only good thing about this school is that I don't have to worry about what I'm going to wear. I looked in my closet and stared at the assortment of polo shirts with St.Edward's symbol on them, khaki skirts and plaid skirts. This is what I will be wearing for the rest of my high years. I'm half way though my sophomore year.

I put on a plaid skirt and a white polo shirt and my flats. I looked down the hall and saw that Drew was already up and ready. Well, that is a first. I'm still angry that he gets to go to public school but I've come to the fact that private school is better for me. I tend to get in trouble. I went downstairs and saw that Mom was making us breakfast. Today is just full of firsts. Dad was of course right there talking to her about some book he was reading.

"Sweetie, you look great." Mom said.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. I was the new girl in town once. It's not bad."

"Thanks, Mom."

Drew came up behind me and pinched my side. "Morning, sis." Somebody was in an extremely good mood this morning. "What's for breakfast?"

"Just some eggs and bacon." Mom set the table and we all sat down.

While we were eating Dad gave us the run down on how we were to present ourselves. Even though we were only half vampires, we still had to lay low. They didn't want us to expose the whole family.

"Alright. So this should be pretty easy. Carlisle and I have been discussing this for a couple of days now. So you guys are just going to be Cullen's."

I looked up at my dad a little shocked. A couple of days I was going to have another last name. He continued, "If anyone asks who your parents are well," he sighed. "I don't know if this is the greatest idea. But your Mom and I are thinking about…I don't know how to put this. Well it doesn't matter. You guys are going to say that you are our kids."

"How about we just changed the subject when they ask? I mean Audrina over here is so easily distracted it will be easy." Drew said. I threw a piece of bacon at him. He can be such a terd sometimes.

"Ok. That's a good idea. You mom and I still need to discuss some details." Dad looked at the clock on the wall. "Audrina, you better get going. You have a drive ahead of you."

"Don't remind me." I said as I put my dishes in the sink. I hugged Mom and Dad goodbye and flicked Drew in the back of the head. Then gave him a hug. "Bye."

"Call me when you get to school." Mom called after me.

"Alright." I said as I grabbed my keys and went out the door.

The drive to St.Edward's about 45 minutes with traffic. It's not that bad but I was still dreading it. I looked at my clock it was 7:45. School won't start till 8:30. I was early….great. I pulled into a Shipley's and grabbed a doughnut.

I know that I would be mad if someone called me this early but I decided to call Jacob. We have been seeing each other for about 2 weeks now and it was great. I know he is not much of morning person but I need some encouragement.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Hey Jake. It's me."

"Oh," he grunted and shifted in his bed. "Hey baby. What's up?"

"I'm dreading going to school today. You're so lucky that you're done with school."

He laughed. "I know. Well, you'll do great. You're a likeable person. You'll make a lot of friends. And if anyone is mean to you, I'll beat them up."

I laughed. "Thanks. Well, I let you get back to your beauty sleep. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Aww. Well anytime. I better go or I'll be a bear for our date tonight."

"Ok. It's bad enough you're a wolf but a bear. Hahaha. Bye. See you tonight."

"Have a good day and be nice."

"I'll try." I hung up the phone and got in my car and drove to school.

When I pulled up into the parking lot I secretly thanked my dad for not letting me get a Ford. Most of the cars in the lot were nice cars. Either a tricked out oldies car or luxury car. I even saw a Ferrari.

I parked in the back of the lot by myself. I didn't want to park in someone's space and get yelled at. I walked to the Administration office to pick up my schedule and sign in. When I got in the office, there was a girl with blond hair sitting there with the biggest smile on her face. I sighed.

When she saw me she jumped up. "Hi! I'm Caleigh. You're Audrina, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I will be showing you around today. Here is your schedule. Ok, it looks like we have the first two periods together. Today is an A day. So we have 4 classes and get out at 3:15. Tomorrow is a B day. Oh poo, we only have one period together but I'll come and visit you during study hall. So tomorrow we will get out at 2:15. If a B day falls on either a Wednesday or a Thursday it is chapel day. You wear you chapel uniform. And we will get out at 2:45. Are you ready?"

"I guess so."

"Oh cool your taking Home Ec. So am I."

"Cool." We walked silently to English. I took a seat in the back and so did Caleigh. Today was going to be a long day.

**Drew's POV**

I left an hour after Audrina did. Forks High was only 20 minutes away. 10-15 with me driving. I said good bye to Mom and Dad and jumped in my car.

Unlike Audrina, I was excited to go back to school. Especially a new school. At my old school I was the weirdo adopted kid. I can change that imagine here. I pulled up to the school and parked. I went to the front office and picked up my books and schedule.

I walked into my first period class and saw her. The girl from the store, Emalee. She was sitting there by herself at a lab table. I went up to her. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, go ahead." She said without even looking at me.

"So, um, how have you been?"

"Do I even know you?" She turned to look at me. "Oh my gosh. You're the guy with the nice ride. I didn't know you went to Forks High."

"I do now. I just moved here from Texas."

"Wow that's so cool."

"Yeah." I was going to ask her what she was doing after school but the teacher came in and started taking roll. During chemistry I just sat there and stared at Emalee. Discreetly though. It would be weird if she caught me just staring at her.

Chemistry was a bore. Go figure. The bell finally rang. It was now or never. I went up to Emalee. "I know this is kind of weird. But I was wondering what you were doing later?"

She looked a little shocked. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. "I can't do anything after school but how about later tonight?"

"Ok. How about eight?"

"Perfect. Here is my address." She wrote it on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "I'll see you at eight." She smiled and left the classroom.

I headed to my next class, English. Unlike Audrina, reading is extremely painful for me. Audrina can pick up a book and stick with it until it is done. But I on the other hand, let's not go there.

I sat in the back of the classroom hoping to not draw attention to myself. The teacher began calling roll. When she got to one name she stopped and stared at the sheet of paper, her eyes wide. "Drew Cullen?" she said.

"Here." I said and raised my hand. She just stood up there with her mouth wide open. What is wrong with this woman?

"Mrs. Newton, is there something wrong?" one of the students asked.

"No, sorry class." She took one last look at me and continued on with roll. Yet another reason to not like English.

**Audrina's POV**

It turns out Caleigh and I have more classes with each other than original thought. She is a pretty cool girl. The lunch bell rang and we head to the cafeteria. We got our food and sat out on the patio.

"So, you're a Cullen?" Caleigh asked.

"What?"

"You're a Cullen."

"What do you mean?" I tried to play stupid. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"The Cullen's. The family that live in Forks. They are the talk of our community."

"Our community?" I asked.

"Yes. Oh don't be silly." She leaned in and whispered. "You didn't think that your family was the only vampire family in Washington?"

"I, uh, uh." What am I supposed to say to that? Oh geez well, I never really thought about it. "I don't know what you're talking about." I got up to leave but she grabbed my arm and sat me down.

"Look, I'm not going to do anything. I'm just offering you a friendship. I know that you are the daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. You would have to be stupid not to see that. You also have a twin brother."

"What do you want?" I asked. I was scared out of my wits now. Then it hit me. "Oh my gosh. You're a vampire."

She smiled. "Bingo." I stared at her in disbelief. I mean of course I didn't think that we were the only ones. I just did know that there were other big families so close to us. Frankly, I don't think that Dad knows either. "So do you want to meet the others?"

"The others?"

"Yeah. They tend to only come a semester at a time. They migrate. But when they do come, they come here. Follow me." She got up and I followed her. We went to the back of the school where there were a section of lunch tables in the shade. There were two boys and a girl. All of them were ridiculously good looking.

"So, this is Cullen kid?" The brown haired guy asked.

"Sure is." Caleigh said. "This is Jen." She pointed to the dirty blonde haired girl. She smiled but that was all. "That is Luke." She pointed to the brown haired guy. "And last but not least, this is Xavier." She pointed to the guy with white blonde hair. He looked at me then got up and left.

"Xavier sticks to himself. He'll warm up to you eventually." Luke said. "We are the only vamps that stick here year around. Or rather our parents are too lazy to move around."

"Oh." I sat down where Xavier was sitting. I glanced around at my new group. Caleigh, the girl whose smile never left her face. She was sweet. I had a feeling we would be really tight. Luke, the jock and I can't say the guy's name without think of Star Wars. And then there is Jen. She was blonde, pretty and bound to be trouble.

I sighed as the bell rang. I stood up to start to head to class. "Where are you going?" Jen asked.

"Where do you think? Class."

"Umm yeah. Well no one goes to 3rd period."

"I'll pass." I got up and left Luke and Jen. I turned to see that Caleigh was right behind me. "I thought no one goes to 3rd period."

"Yeah, well she forgot to mention that no one is her and Luke." We headed to our next class and before I knew it I was heading to chemistry. The only class Caleigh and I don't have on A days. I walked into the room to see no other than Xavier. The seat next to him was empty, so I took a seat.

"Does it look like that seat is open?" he said with disgust in his voice.

"Umm, I just thought, I mean it looks like all the other ones are taken. I didn't think that you would mind."

"Whatever, I guess I don't have a choice." He reached into his pocket and pulled out headphones and put them in his ears.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble? I mean this could be on the next test."

He glared at me. "This is my 5th time to be in high school. I think I'm good."

"Oh, sorry." I looked at Xavier. Not that I've met very many vampire but he was the oddest one. Xavier was dressed in black from head to toe. His shirt was skin tight showing off his tone figure. He had a leather jacket on top of that. His white blonde hair was spiked.

As the class droned on I would occasionally glance at Xavier to see his head bobbing to what ever his was listening to. On one such occasion he caught me staring. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I just think its funny how you head is bobbing."

"What can I say, I like my music. By the way the answer to 24 is B." He replaced the headphone in his ear and continued to bob his head. I changed my answer and handed in the paper.

For the rest of the period, we were allowed to do anything we want. I pulled out my Stephen King book and started to read.

"Ah, Stephen King." I looked up at him. Wow, he is actually striking up a conversation with me. For the first time since I met him, he looked at me directly. His eyes were gorgeous. They were an emerald green. For awhile I was lost in them till I snapped myself back to reality.

"Oh yeah. I love his books." We talked about books till the period was over. When the bell rang he got up and walked to the door.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah." I got up and we walked to the parking lot together.

"So you live in Forks?"

"Yeah."

"And the drive?"

"Barbaric."

He laughed. "Well, I'll see you around. For a Cullen you not as stuck up as I thought you'd be." He kick started he motorcycle and got on. "See you later." He put on his helmet and was off.

Caleigh came up behind me. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for showing me around."

"No problem."

I went over to my car and got in and braced myself for the drive home.

**Drew's POV **

I had not been in the door for more than a minute when Mom and Dad appeared. "How was school?"

"Good. I like Forks." I sat down on the couch and stared at the clock. Only a couple of hours before I will be on my date with Emalee.

"That's good." They sat down on the couch. I heard Audrina pull up. She came in the door looking flustered.

"How was your day?" Dad asked.

"Oh it was great. I got there and this girl showed me around. And then to top it I was introduced to a coven of teen vampires." My parent's eyes widened. "Yeah. I bet you did think that St.Edward's was vamp high. Oh and we are the talk of the vampire community. I wonder why."

"What do mean a coven of vampires?" dad asked.

"I mean like 4 vampires pretending to be teenagers."

"Are they from the same family?"

"I don't know. They weren't really warm on the fact that I'm a Cullen. Well except for Caleigh."

"Yeah," I said. "My English teacher was speechless when she saw my last name. It looked she'd seen a ghost."

"One of the vamps I met said for a Cullen I wasn't as stuck up as he thought I'd be." Audrina said. My parents were speechless. "That's what I thought. I'm taking a shower."

I got dressed in no time. I raced downstairs hoping I wouldn't be late picking up Emalee.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked. Why does the whole family always have to be in the living room? It is like they are keeping watch.

"I'm going out."

"Where?"

"Mom, I have a date. Are you happy?"

"Oh. Well have fun."

"Ok." I said as I walked out the door.

"Be home at midnight." Mom added.

"I'll try." I jumped in my car and raced down the drive.

I have to admit that it was not easy finding Emalee's house. Finally I pulled in her drive and rang the doorbell. The door opened and there she was.

"Hi." She said.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep." We got in my car and drove off. "So what are we doing?" she asked.

"Well, there is a really good Italian restaurant in town. Then after I thought we could see a movie. Is that good?"

"Yeah, great. I haven't been on a date in forever."

We arrived at the restaurant and were immediately seated. "So tell me about yourself, Drew."

"Umm well, I have a twin sister."

"Shut up! That is so cool. I have always wanted a twin. What's it like?"

"I guess it is just like every other sibling relationship."

"Are you guys like identical?"

"No. What about you?"

"I don't have a twin. But I do have a sister and an older brother. Hmm, I wonder where he is. I guess I should call him. Anyways…"

Dinner was slow. There wasn't that much talking. I guess I should have wait till we really got to know each. She was nice about it. "I'm sorry this kind of sucks. I mean I know that it is really awkward. If you don't want to go to the movie it's good. We can just do a rain check on the date."

She turned to look at me. "Who said this date sucked? Yeah it was a little slow. But I'm not bored. You're sweet." She came up and kissed me on the cheek. "I will take a rain check on the movie though. I have a huge test tomorrow that I totally forgot about. I'm sorry. Do you want to see a movie tomorrow night?"

I was disappointed. My first date in forever and she had to go home. "Yeah, sure. I'll get you home so you can study."

I dropped her off at her house. Damn, that sucked. I decided to go into town to see what I could find to do. Maybe there was a club I could go to.

**Audrina's POV**

I decided to wear my silver sequined mini dress to my date tonight with my black paten leather high heels that Alice and I bought the other day. I grabbed my clutch and was ready to go.

"No." Dad said.

"What? You don't like it?" I said while modeling my outfit.

"Go change. My daughter will not be wearing that skimpy thing."

"It's a dress, Dad."

"More like a shirt. Go!"

"Alice, tell daddy dearest that this is appropriate."

"Edward, all the girls are wearing them. It's in style. I picked out myself. And she looks amazing in it. She has the body for it." Alice said.

Dad sighed. "You weren't going to change no matter what I said."

"Yep. Thanks Alice."

"Where are you going?"

"To a party with my vamp friends. Bye. I'll be home at 1:30 or 2." I walked out the door before he could disagree. I turned around and went back in. "Alice, can I borrow the Porsche?"

"Sure." She threw the keys. "Do you know how to drive a stick?"

"Who doesn't? Thanks."

"Be careful." Mom added.

I turned the key and let the engine purr. Oh yes! Tonight was going to be great. I let the tires sequel in the garage and peeled out. I wonder how hard it is to drift this car.

Jacob and I agreed to meet at Club X in Seattle. We figured it wouldn't be that hard to get in. Jacob is a beast can easily pass for any age. And well my vampire genes helped too. If I dressed right and put on the make-up I easily pass for 22.

I pulled up to Club X and got the Porsche parked. Every man in line to get to the club was staring at me. I guess I dressed right tonight. I picked Jacob out at the back of the line. I ran up to him and kissed him. He was speechless. "Wow, babe you look great."

"I know. What are you doing in line?"

"Umm waiting."

"Silly, we don't have to wait. I didn't get all dressed up to wait."

I pulled him out of line and to the front where the velvet rope was. The big guard took one look at us and lifted the rope. I heard him tell Jacob, nice catch. I laughed. I pulled him into the strobe lit room.

Jacob went to the bar to get something to drink. When Low by Flo Rida came on. I jumped on the stage with the other dancers and showed my stuff.

**Jacob's POV**

As soon as we got in, I went to the bar to get a drink. When I went to where I left her, she wasn't there. Crap. She's gone off with some other guy.

"Dude! Look at the chick on stage. In the silver dress. Damn, she is fine. One hot dancer too."

I looked and there was Audrina doing exactly what the song said she was getting low. "Yeah man." I yelled over the music. "That's my girlfriend."

"Shut up! Nice catch." He walked off. That is the second time tonight someone has told me that. Audrina caught my eye and jumped off stage. She took the beer out of my hand and dragged me into the mob of dancing people. I wouldn't call it dancing but I wasn't complaining. We swayed to the music all night long.

Hours later the music stopped and the lights came on. I had my arm around Audrina as we walked out of the club. She handed the guy her ticket and they went to pick up her car. Instead of the Mercedes they pulled up with a yellow Porsche. "Who's car is that?" I said as I got in.

"Alice's. I felt like driving a fun car tonight." She shifted gears and peeled out of the parking lot. "Where to next?"

I thought I would make a daring move. "Let's go to Sam's house."

"Sam?"

"Yeah. They're all out on duty. They won't be home until the morning. I have a room there. So it's not like we're breaking in."

"And what are we going to do there?" she asked.

"Watch a movie. Eat. I don't know."

"What movie?"

I shrugged. Before we got to Sam's we went to Blockbuster and rented The Notebook and 300. We pulled up and parked the Porsche in the forest. Hidden from view just in case the guys showed up early.

We got comfy on the couch in the living room and started watching the movies. In the middle of The Notebook, Audrina sat up. "Oh gosh, it's 2:30. I told them I would be home at 2. I better go." She stood up and started to put her shoes on.

I came up behind her and pulled her in an embrace. "They're not your parents. You should be able to do whatever you want."

"Yeah. But I have school and I really need to go."

"Just wait until the movie is over."

She sighed. "Ok. I do have a spare set of uniform in my….oh my gosh I don't have my car. With my school clothes in it." She ran outside to the car. "I really have to go." I grabbed her arm.

"Come on. You don't have to go."

She wrenched her arm from my grip. "Jacob, I have to ok."

"Whatever."

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought that we could have a good night and all."

"We did. I just have to go to school and I can't be a zombie."

"I just….." I paused. I smelled something. A sweet scent. A vampire. It wasn't one of the Cullen's either. I grabbed Audrina and pulled her behind me.

"What is it?"

"Shh. It's a vampire. It's not a Cullen. I know their scent." I scanned the forest line. How could this leech get past the guys? I heard Audrina scream behind me. When I turned around to grab her, she was gone.

**Sry, this is a little late. For some reason this chapter was hard to write. Well, this went in a different direction then original planned but I thought you would enjoy it. **

**I just got done with an amazing vampire book. It was ****Demon in My View**** by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. It was like a Twilight tie in to me. If you like vampire story this is good. A little weird but not everything is perfect. **

**Hope everyone had a good holiday!**

_xoxox Hepburn2Me _


	11. Chapter 11: Understanding

**Jacob's POV**

I frantically scanned the forest line. Nothing. I changed shape and called out to the guys. With in moments, the pack was there. "There has been…."

"We know Jacob." Quil said. "I don't know how the leech got past us."

"What are we standing here for? Let's get him." Embry said. He stared to make his way in the direction of the scent.

"It's no use." Sam said.

"What do you mean it's no use? That leech took my date?' I said. "We need to do something."

"Jacob, I don't know what you were thinking bring any girl near here. You were about to lose your temper and rip her to pieces. I would say she's lucky that a vamp just happened to be walking by and found her scent delicious."

I shoved Sam. "Don't talk about her like that! We have to find her."

"This is an experienced vampire. He left almost no scent at all. By now they're probably half way across the state. Just give it up. She better not be the one you imprinted on." I cast my eyes down.

"Should we call the Cullen's?" I asked.

"No, they'll figure out she's missing. After all she is one of them."

The guys all stared at me. "You mean to tell me that you have the hots for the girl whose brother you took a big chunk out of." Quil said. "This is too good." They all laughed except for Sam.

I ran off in the direction of the scent. I was determined to find Audrina and her captor. After I ran for a good 2 hours, I lost the scent. I went home with the confidence that Audrina's vampire side would be able to keep her safe. She's a smart girl I kept reminding myself. The search will have to wait till morning.

**Audrina's POV**

Who ever had a hold of me put his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams. I kicked and punched and squirmed. No matter what I did my captor held tight. After 30 minutes of this I gave up. No sooner had I given up the fight, my captor slammed me against a tree. I looked at him. All I could see were the glare of his eyes through his sweatshirt hood.

"If I take my hand off your mouth do you swear you won't scream? Not that your little boy toy will be able to hear it." He said.

I shook my head yes. He removed his hand. "Who do you think you are?" He removed his sweatshirt hood. The first thing I saw was spiked blonde hair. "Xavier?" He laughed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving you."

"Saving me from what?"

"The big bad wolf." He smirked.

I couldn't help but melt when he smiled. I snapped myself back to reality. "That wolf is my boyfriend and we WERE on a date."

He got up in my face. "Your "boyfriend" was about to transform and ripped you to pieces. I figured you would appreciate not being in a million pieces."

"Jacob won't do that."

"Don't think he wouldn't. Werewolves have no self control especially when they get angry."

"Well, thank you. I will be heading back now."

"No use."

"Excuse me?"

"I live 15 minutes from here and you live about an hour and a half. Plus by the time you get home it will be time for school."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Crash at my place."

I sighed. I was tired and really didn't feel like running all the way home. I agreed. We ran to his house. Or apartment. "You live by yourself?"

"It's temporary. My family is in Alaska. I hate that place. So I opted to stay behind." We went inside. It was a small apartment but it would do. He showed me to the bedroom. "There you go. How long do you need to get ready in the morning?"

"Umm usually," I let out a little whimper.

"What's wrong now?"

"I don't have any make-up or a uniform."

He laughed. "I have the uniform taken care of. Jen said I would be need one for you. And you won't die if you don't wear make-up one day."

"But but if I don't have any make-up I guess it will only take like 30."

"Alright. Good night." He walked out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To hunt." He flashed me a wicked smile.

I shrunk back. "Ok. Good night." As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

The morning came quicker than I wanted it too. I felt Xavier lightly touch my shoulder. "Wake up. We have to get going." I sat up sluggishly and rubbed my eyes. "Here is your uniform and the shower is over there. I know that it is not designer stuff but I figured make-up is make-up." He threw a Walgreens bag on the bed. "If you hurry up, we can get Shipley's." That statement alone made me hop out of the bed and jump in the shower. I heard him laugh.

When I was getting out of the shower, I caught Xavier putting his shirt on. Wow, he is ripped. I quickly got dress and put on my make-up. He got everything, for a guy he sure knows his cosmetics. I walked in the kitchen to see him sitting at the table. "Just curious. What are we taking to school?"

"The bike." He threw a helmet at me. "You ready?"

"I uh uh, yeah."

We rode to school which was totally awkward. I'm not much of a motorcycle person. I mean I think it's hot when a guy has a motorcycle but not while I'm on it. This was no Harley Davidson motorcycle; this was a weave through traffic racing motorcycle. I clung on to Xavier for dear life. We pulled up to Shipley's, almost kissed the ground glad to be alive. I ordered a cake donut and donut holes and chocolate milk.

"Aren't you too old for chocolate milk?"

I smirked at him. "You're never too old for chocolate." I ate my donuts and got back on the bike I was praying that I could hold down my delicious donuts!

He kicked started the bike and we were about to pulled onto the street when he turned back to look at me. "Let's have some fun!" he smirked.

"Wait a minute, what kind of fun? I don't like that smirk on your face." Before I could say another word we sped out of the parking lot. He was weaving in and out of traffic like a mad man. I on the other hand was screaming my head off. After a little bit, my screams tuned into laughter.

We sped into the school parking lot and came to a screeching halt in a parking place. I took off the helmet and shook my head. Not doubt my hair looked like crap. I saw Caleigh, Jen and Luke walking towards us. They both looked shocked. I gave Xavier the helmet and thanked him for the ride. "Do you need one home?"

"Yeah. That would be great. As long as you don't kill me on the way home."

He laughed. "I promise. I won't drive like that with you on the back."

"Thanks." I caught up with Caleigh and we headed to Home Ec.

"So.." Caleigh said one eyebrow raised. "You and Xavier?"

"Oh yeah, right. We're just friends. I have a boyfriend already."

"Yep that's what they all say."

School was over quickly. I went to my locker and there he was leaning against my locker. Snap out of it, you have a boyfriend. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I said and felt myself blush.

"Wait, what is that? Are you blushing?"

"Shut up." I shoved him. We went over to his bike and got on. After a while we were near the entrance to the house. "Right here." I pointed to the left. He raised an eyebrow but turned into the hidden entrance. We went down the drive and pulled up to the house.

"Nice house." He said.

Before I even got off the bike my family was rushing towards us. "Oh Audrina. You're alright!" Mom said rushing towards me. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Xavier behind me.

"Carlisle?" Xavier said.

"Xavier? Is that you?" Carlisle said from the porch.

"Shut up man! I didn't know you were the head of the Cullen clan." They embraced.

"It's been awhile. How are your parents?"

Xavier looked at the ground. "Dead. My mom left with another vamp and my dad was burned to a crisp." I looked back at Xavier. He smiled weakly. He lied about his parents.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Carlisle patted him on the back.

"Yeah, well I better get going. Nice to sort of meet you guys." He went back to the bike and handed me a plastic bag. "Here are your clothes." He leaned in and whispered so softly I barely heard what he was saying. "I left the make-up at my place…you know, just in case." He winked.

"Thanks."

He waved at my family. He got on his bike. Before he put his helmet on he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "See you in Chemistry." He put on his helmet and sped out the drive.

I walked into the house. Everyone was sitting there waiting for an explanation. "Ok, before you say anything. I went to the party. It was late and I didn't feel like driving home. So I crashed at Xavier's. I know that I should have called or something but I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Do you know how worried your mother and I were?"

"I'm sorry, dad. I wasn't thinking. I had planned on driving home but my friends said it was too dangerous. And one of them can see the future. So I listened. I'm sorry." I started to cry.

Dad came up to me and hugged me. "It's ok, Sweetie. Just try harder next time."

"Ok."

The next few weeks blew by. I hadn't seen Jacob since Xavier saved me. But I did talk to him on the phone. He said he was really busy since the night I was taken. They are on double watch because of my new friends. Likely story but I went with it.

Xavier and I's friendship devolved since the incident. Caleigh claimed we hung out way too often. It was being to look suspicious. Whatever.

Caleigh and I were BFF. "Past the butter."

We had Home Ec today and that was it. Thank goodness for the holiday break. Caleigh and I were attempting to make Tiramisu. "The butter, we don't have anymore?"

"How could we not have anymore?" Caleigh asked. Once the butter dilemma was solved we quickly but the tiramisu in the oven.

"I think we deserve an A!" we high fived. "What are you and X doing after school?"

"Oh. We'll probably just go cruising. I need to hunt. So we will probably do that."

"Have you ever hunted with him before?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering."

The bell rang. Before I had even reached the door, Xavier was there. "How was Home Ec?" He asked us.

"A disaster." Caleigh said. "Because our tiramisu was not Betty Crocker picture perfect we got a C. I mean I'm sorry that some of us have straight line challenges." She looked at me.

"Hey! It was very unique. And when am I going to need to know how to cook tiramisu? Honestly." I said.

"I like tiramisu." Xavier said.

"Ok, there's one reason to know how." Caleigh said. "See ya, guys this weekend. We are still on right?"

"So far." I called to Caleigh as she got in her car.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Xavier asked.

"I need to hunt. I thought maybe we could go…."

"No!"

I was shocked. "What's wrong?"

"Audrina, haven't you ever noticed that my eyes are green."

"Yes. I just never really thought about why. I mean things in this town seem to be a little tricky anyway."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into my car. He got in on the passenger side. He looked at me with sadness almost like he was disappointed in himself. I looked into his eyes, they seemed to rippled. Suddenly they were a deep crimson. I jumped back in my seat.

He reached out and touched my arm lightly. "How did you do that?"

"My power. I can alter my appearance and others if need be. I like to hide my eating habits." His eyes shifted back to green. "I didn't want you to find out about my diet."

"You eat humans?"

"Occasionally. But I mostly get my stuff from a blood bank. Only on special occasion is a human my appetite. I don't think us hunting would be an amazing idea." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I'll call you later to see if you want to do something."

"Ok." He got out of the car and headed towards his bike. I was too shocked to say anything else. My guy friend vamp prefers human blood. Well, I guess everyone can't be a vegetarian.

I got home and was greeted by mom and dad in the living room. "Good you're home. Go quickly and changed. Your brother is already ahead of you." Mom said.

"Why do I need to change?"

"We are meeting with the Quileute tribe."

My eyes widened. "What? Why? Why would you do that?"

"They need to know that you guys are here to stay and who you really are." Dad said. "So go on hurry up. We have to be there in 10 minutes."

I walked upstairs in a daze. Oh crap. Jacob is going to find out. I was going to tell him today. I really was. I didn't want him to find out this way. Oh crap. I got dressed in a haze and met mom, dad and Drew downstairs. "Alright let's go." We got into the Volvo and drove off.

We pulled up to a familiar dirt road and then got out. We were heading to the meadow, the one that Jacob took me to after our first date. When we arrived I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme lined up on one side. On the other, I saw Jacob and his crew. I have never been more scared in my life. We took our places on our side. I stood next to dad. Hoping that he would protect me from whatever was about to take place here. I glanced at Jacob who was beside himself at being able to see me after so long.

I was surprised to see that the tribe was in their human forms. "As you have noticed," Carlisle began, "we have some new members to our family. Audrina and Drew will be a permanent addition to our family. They are Edward and Bella's children."

I flinched at the words. I looked at Jacob. He showed nothing. "So, they are posing as Edward and Bella's kids?" Sam asked.

Dad choose to butt in here. "No, they are our kids. Our biological kids. Bella became pregnant when she was still a human."

"It's a long story." Alice added.

I looked at Jacob. His eyes were as big as his head. He was dumbfounded. He looked at me. I nodded. "Holy crap." He said and ran his hands through his hair.

I stepped forward. "Jacob, I meant to tell you."

"Meant to tell me?!? I would think that would be your first priority. What did you just forget about Bella and me?" Everyone around us was confused except for Alice. She saw this coming.

"I just thought it would be weird."

"Ya think. No matter when you told me it would be weird. But like this. From him." He pointed at my dad.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Sam said. "Is this the girl, Jacob? The one who disappeared. The one you took to my house."

"Jacob…" I started to walk over to him.

He took a step back. "Don't. I don't…"

"Jacob."

"Shut up." He yelled at me. "Audrina I imprinted on you!" I gasped.

"Wait, what?" I heard dad say.

"I did. I imprinted on you."

"Oh no you didn't." Dad leaped towards Jacob but was restrained by Emmett and Jasper. "You did not imprint on my daughter, Jacob Black. You can't have her." He struggled to get out of Jasper and Emmett's grasp.

"Jacob." I said reaching towards him.

"No."

"Would you just shut up so I could explain myself?" He walked into the forest and I followed him. "Jacob Black, turn around and look at me." he turned swiftly.

"What Audrina. You've already embarrassed me. What more do you want? You don't think I've seen you and your little leech friend." He yelled at me. I noticed that his skin began to ripple. "I know what you've done!"

"Jacob, I can explain. We are just friends."

"Friends. Is that what you call it? Friends fri…" the last friend erupted into a growl. In a second I was pinned to a tree by a rust colored wolf. He bared his teeth at me and growled.

"Get off me." I pushed him off me and ran to the edge of the forest. He came up behind me and bit my ankle and pulled me back into the forest. I screamed. I clawed at anything that would prevent him from dragging me in farther in the forest. Why was no one coming? I heard arguing from the meadow and figured they were too wrapped up in a war not breaking out then me and Jacob.

He was on top of me. His snout inches from my face. He growled and bared his teeth once again. I kicked him where it hurt and he whimpered. I squirmed from under him only to be thrown against a tree. My shoulder took the blow "Jacob! Stop!" I screamed. He started to make his way towards me when a blur tackled him from the side and sent him into a tree.

I got up as fast as I could, screaming from the pain of being thrown around like a rag doll. I followed the fight. I took me a while to realize that it was Xavier yet again who had saved me. Jacob had him pinned. I ran and jumped on Jacob's back and beat him with my fists. I saw his jaw clamp around Xavier's neck and heard him scream.

I did the only thing I could. I bared my teeth and bit Jacob on the back of the neck. It was a deep cut because I used my vampire strength. However no venom would penetrate. I was half vampire. I lacked in the venom department. Jacob howled in pain and threw me off his back. I got right back up. He turned to look at me. Behind him I saw that Xavier was not moving. I crouched and lunged at Jacob. He lunged at me too.

The impact sent a ripple of energy through my body. My bones screamed in protest. Before Jacob could inflict the finally blow, he let out a bloodcurdling scream and was launched into the meadow. I crawled on my hands and knees to the edge of the forest. Jacob had been thrown into the middle of the argument in the field and had morphed back. He was screaming in pain. I saw that a knife was sticking out of his leg.

I felt a pair of cool hands wrapped around my waist and pull me up. "Are you ok?"

I stared into the emerald green eyes. "Oh you're alive." I threw my arms around him and hugged him despite the pain.

"Well to a certain degree." He laughed. "You on the other hand look like you have been in one heck of a fight." I laughed and winced at the same time. "I should take you to your parents." He picked me up and being careful not to cause me any more pain.

"Is it just a coincidence that you are always in the area when I'm in trouble?"

"Possibly or I could be stalking you." He smirked. I lifted my head to see that we were getting closer to where everyone was gathering. Carlisle and Dad were tending to Jacob. I put my head against his chest and groaned as a new wave of pain swept over me. "Audrina? Hey, look at me." I struggled to focus on what he was saying. "Audrina, look at me. A little help over here!" he sat me down. He grabbed my face. "Audrina? Audrina?"

Darkness overcame my vision and my mind.

**I know cliffy suck…but what can I say! Thanks to those loyal guys who have been reviewing…YOU ROCK!!! **

**Just watched the Covenant….Steven Strait…..AMAZING! HE IS MY JACOB!! Any who…..7-8 as usual!!!**

_xoxoxox Hepburn2me_


	12. Chapter 12: Road Trip!

**Heyy Guys! WOW. SO SO SO sry about this delay….I have had like a major writer's block! Things should pick up soon but I still need some sub-plots.**

**Another reason this took awhile was that I had to break the news to my friend that Steven Strait is engaged! We're both very upset. **

**He is still my Jacob even if he is married and way too old to be Jacob!!!! **

**Enjoy! **

**Audrina's POV**

_I ran through the forest dodging trees. Left, right, left, right. I pray that I don't run into one. I can't afford to lose ground. What was chasing me? I have no idea. I just know that if it gets me I'm dead. Then I heard the panting from behind me. IT caught up to me. Ahead of me I saw the clearing I had been wishing for. Only a few more feet and I was safe. A hidden root caught my foot and set me sailing in the air. I looked up to see IT. The wolf was running towards me. It leapt. I crossed my arms over my face and braced myself for the blow._

I woke up with a start, gasping for air. The pain in my left side caused me to lay back down and groan in pain. I stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. Where was I? Why was I in this condition? Did I get in a car wreck? I've never been so confused in my life. I struggled to sit up and realized that it was an impossible task. Whatever had happened it sure banged me up.

"Hey, hey, hey you should be relaxing." Xavier ran towards my bedside.

"What happened?" I said.

"You don't remember?" he looked confused "Well, you were hurt pretty bad so I would doubt it. I don't have all the details but your parents arranged a meet with Jacob and his crew. Your little boyfriend found out who your real parents were and he went psycho."

It was all coming back to me now. My eyes widened as I realized that Jacob attack me. He did this to me. He attacked Xavier. I look at Xavier's neck. I reached out to trace the ring of bite marks. He pulled back. "He attacked you too." he smiled weakly. "I thought vampires didn't scar."

"Ah but werewolf bites are a different story." he helped me sit up. "You had a lot of injuries. You've been out for a while. I'm glad to see that you pulled through." he sat next to me.

"What kind of injuries?"

"I don't know which ones you didn't have. Your left shoulder was dislocated for one. You had a mild concussion and other various cuts and bruises. I'm surprised you didn't have any broken bones."

"I told you that chocolate milk was good for me." He laughed. "I'm also digging the purple shoulder. I guess this was where I hit the trees. Why am I at your house and not mine?"

"Oh, your parents actually the whole family went to Italy. The Volturi were a little concerned about what went on in the meadow. So they went to go straighten out the matter. They should be back in the next couple of days." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and proceed to stand up. Xavier was at my side in seconds. "You should be resting."

"I've got to see Jacob."

"I don't think that's a very good idea. You're in no condition to drive."

"Who said I was driving?" I smirked. "You think I can take a shower without passing out."

I took a shower slowly and attempted to put on make-up. I jumped in my car which was strangely in Xavier's driveway. We drove to Jacob's house. "I don't think this is a good idea. I mean Jacob is still recovering too."

"He's a werewolf. They heal super fast."

"They heal super clumsy too. Carlisle has been over there re-breaking stuff cause he keeps healing wrong. He probably bubbling over with excitement cause Carlisle is in Italy and can't tend to him."

We pulled up to Jacob's house. "I just have to handle a few things. I would rather not wait." I got out.

I rang the door bell and Billy answered. "Hi, I'm..."

"I know who you are." he said coldly. "He's upstairs." He motioned up the stairs.

It was pretty easy to find his room. I walked in and saw him propped up on pillows. His arm was in a brace. I could see no other injuries. He looked up at me and smiled weakly. "Glad to see that you're ok." he said.

"Yeah, other than my technicolored shoulder, I'm good." I sat on the only chair in the room. He stared at the wall and I stared out the window. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. We sat there in silence forever.

I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge trying not to move him too much. "Jacob, I think we need to take a break."

He looked confused. "What do mean a break?"

"You know what I mean."

"No. You know I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I love you."

"No you don't."

"I imprinted on you though. We are meant to be together."

"If you imprinted on me than why did you attack me."

"That's not fair. You know when I get angry I can't control myself. I mean Sam and Emily."

"Sam and Emily are in love. You maybe ready for it and I'm not. I'm sixteen. You can't expect me to throw my life away. If I was in love with you it would be easy for me too. I'm sorry. I'm not ready." I leaned over and lightly kiss him on the cheek. "Maybe there is someone out there for you. Maybe it's me or maybe it isn't. I don't know. But right now, it's not me." I got up and walked out over to the door.

"I can't believe this is happening again."

"Oh, Jacob, don't say that." I ran over to him. He wrapped his good arm around me and pulled me next to him. I rested my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry. That was a low blow."

"It's ok. I deserved it."

We laid there just staring. "You know you're a lot like him."

"Who?"

"Edward."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Both." He turned over and kissed me like he did the first time we met. I pushed him back. "So this doesn't change anything." I shook my head and got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"I'm really sorry. I wish it didn't have to be like this." I fought back the tears.

"We're done?"

"For now. Goodbye, Jacob." I took one last look at him and walked out the door. I went downstairs and was about to walk out when I heard Billy enter the room.

"I hope you made the right decision." he said.

"Me too." I walked out the door and got into my car. Xavier drove home and didn't say a word, knowing that it was too fresh. I stared at the window wondering if I did the right thing. I sat in silence all the way home. "I think I'm going to go lay down."

He nodded. I went into the bedroom and lay down. Sleep would not grace me with its presence. So I just stared at the ceiling. I had begun to daydream about a life that was less complicated than the one I'm leading now when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Caleigh. I was just wondering if you were still on for this weekend. I head about your...incident. I would totally understand if you didn't come."

I was totally bummed about me and Jacob but sitting around and moping is no fun. "Hell yes we're still on. As long as you don't mind staring at my technicolor shoulder..."

Caleigh squealed. "Yaya. Ok, I gave X the directions just in case you decided to come. So we're leaving in an hour...see you there."

"Alright. Bye." I got up and walked into the living room and leaned in the doorway. Xavier looked up from the book he was reading. "How do you feel about a road trip?"

He leaned back on the couch. "Well, it depends on what kind of road trip we are talking about?"

I walked over to the couch and sat next to him. "It involves our little group of friend and a three and a half hour drive."

"Could this possibly be Caleigh's lake house?" he said playfully.

"Maybe." I said shyly. He raised his eyebrow. "Oh come on. You know you want to go."

"Audrina, there are a lot of humans up there. It's sunny all the time. We could be exposed."

"Oh, live a little...or as much as a vampire can. Please?" I gave him the puppy pout.

"Alright. Only because I can't stand that face. You on the other hand have to be careful. Jacob sure gave you a beating."

"I promise. I'm going to go and get dressed then we can head to my house so I can pack. You sir have to find where you put the instructions to Caleigh's place." I got up to go to the back when I felt Xavier's hand on my wrist. He pulled me back on the couch.

"I'm glad you're ok." He whispered in my ear. "If not I was going to have to go hunt some dog." He kissed my cheek. "Well, are you just going to sit there or are we going on a road trip?"

I got up and went into the back. What was all that about? I shrugged it off and focused on how much fun I was going to have.

**Drew's POV **

I stared out the window at pitch black and remembered the scene that had only taken place a couple of days ago...**(FLASHBACK!)**

Mom, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and I were sitting in the living room waiting to hear on Audrina's condition. She didn't look that bad, but that was what was worrying Dad. Finally I heard a car pull in the driveway. We all stood up when Dad and Carlisle came in.

"How is she?" Mom managed to whisper.

"She's stable. She suffered only minor injuries. At the most she'll have an extremely sore shoulder." Carlisle said.

"Too bad." I heard a childlike voice from behind Carlisle say.

"Ahh, Jane. I was wondering when you were going to show up." Carlisle said. "Is there something we can help you with?"

Dad had inched closer to Mom and had a death grip on her. I don't know what is so intimidating about this girl. She looks to be about 7 or 8 years old. She smirked and walked towards me. "Well, aren't you the handsome one." she said eyeing me. "I assume you're Drew." She turned abruptly to face Dad. "Nice work, Edward. I didn't think that you and Clumsy could produce something so gorgeous. Then again you're gorgeous yourself." Umm, awkward. Dad smirked sarcastically. "Well, that's beside the point. Aro sent me here on account of the incident that took place earlier today. He wasn't too happy that no one reported that the children were becoming permanent members." She began to pace the room. "He however did find some enjoyment in your slut of a daughter go around with a werewolf."

I saw Dad tense up, as did I. "Don't talk about her like that?" I said.

"Oh, what is this? Big brother is trying to defend his sister. You only know the half of her." She laughed. "Now what was I saying before Drew so rudely interrupted...ah yes. He sends his wishes on Audrina's recovery. He would hate to see such an interesting creature go to waste all because of her bad choice in men. Your presence is requested in Italy to discuss certain matters." she eyed me.

"What would these matters be?" Carlisle said.

"What I just told you. He would like to meet Drew for one. It is not everyday that a vampire and a human reproduce. Actually it has been over century since the last one. Carlisle, if I recall you met the boy."

"Yes. He was very bright if I can remember."

"Pity, that all that talent went to waste. He couldn't handle being half and half. Didn't his mother kill his father?" Carlisle nodded. "Well, Aro would appreciate if you would hurry to Italy. I expect you will have to fly because of Drew. We are expecting you in Italy in 24 hours. We will set up the meeting from there." With that she was gone in a blink of an eye. **(End of Flashback)**

We have been in Italy for 3 days now and tonight was finally the night where we would get to met the Volturi. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Only a couple of more hours and then I will be on a plane home to Forks. Audrina passed through my mind frequently. I was apprehensive with the idea of leaving her with Xavier. I've never met the guy but Carlisle trusted him.

"Are you ready?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why everyone is so anxious. She looked to be about 8 years old."

Mom grabbed my wrist and stared at me sternly. "The Volturi has caused this family a lot suffering. They are not to be taken lightly. Jane is a very powerful vampire. The Volturi are like the government of the vampire community. You must treat them with respect. Don't speak unless you're spoken to. The less you speak the better." She released my wrist.

Within an hour of mom's little talk we were standing in a dark abandoned room. There were three men sitting in front of us. One had black hair and burgundy eyes, when he entered the room he appeared to be floating. The man in the middle had white hair. He seemed vaguely familiar. Next to him was a man with long black hair. I knew from the description that their were Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"So this is the halfling." Aro said. He gave me the once over. "You take after you mother."

"So I've heard." I replied.

"Too bad the other one can't be here."

"The other one has a name." I said.

"My apologizes. Audrina." Aro turned to Marcus. "I have to say that I'm not impressed. The other halfling...was his name not Roland. Yes, he beamed with excellence."

"Sadly, as you know the story Drew, he just disappeared. He had such great potential." They all shook their heads. "Well, enough with that. As you may recall the incident that took place a few short days ago."

Carlisle stepped forward. "We merely had a meeting to let the pack know that there were going to be two new additions to the coven."

"Yes, well, the meeting almost ended in a bloodbath. What exactly is the story behind Audrina and this wolf boy?"

All eyes were on me. "Oh, I guess I'm supposed to know. She doesn't tell me everything." Marcus looked at me sternly. "After I was attacked Audrina went out to kill wolf boy for hurting me. Well long story short, they hit it off. They had been going out for a couple of months. She didn't get around to telling him about our parents."

Cauis spoke this time. "Oh, this is too hilarious. Is this that boy that was fascinated with Bella?" I saw my father's eyes narrow.

I nodded. "You know the rest of the story." I was suddenly aware that another vampire had entered the room.

"My lords, there is an issue which I strongly think should be addressed as soon as possible."

"And what would this issue be?" Aro said. The messenger raised his eyebrow. "Ahh, yes. That issue. You will have to excuse us. I'm terribly disappointed that our meeting had to be cut short. But we do have some very important business to take care of." They nodded and left the room.

"That wasn't so bad." I said after we had left. My mom and dad looked at me. "Just kidding." I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. "When are we going home?"

"Tonight." I sighed.

"I wonder how Audrina is…"

"I'm sure she's fine." Mom said. "She is probably just getting her strength back. I'm sure Xavier is taking good care of her."

**Audrina's POV**

"Come on, Xavier. We don't have all day." I said impatiently. We had only been at Caleigh's lake house for half an hour and I was itching to go out on the lake.

"I don't know. There are a lot of humans out there. I tend to draw people's attention when I'm in the sun."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. But on a long sleeve shirt and let's go already. I highly doubt they will be staring at us."

"Which long sleeve shirt though."

"Honestly, are you like 5 years old? Put on a rash guard and let's go!"

"I don't have a rash." he flashed a crooked smile.

"Very funny." he tugged on the guard and we were out the door.

"I don't understand why you are so excited. It's just jet skiing."

"Just jet skiing. I haven't been jet skiing in forever. So just hurry up already." I walked faster to keep up with Xavier. A wave of pain shot through my lower stomach. I hunched over.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I hope my time of the month doesn't mess up my weekend. I shrugged it off and hurried towards to dock.

"What's the plan, guys?" I asked.

"Well, since everyone but you has been her. I don't think it is a wise idea to put you on your own jet ski. You can ride with X."

"What?!?! No way. Sorry." I jumped on a jet ski, revved it to life and speed off.

**Xavier's POV**

Audrina jumped on a Jet Ski and speed off. We were all left there on the dock, dumbstruck.

"What are we waiting for?" Caleigh said and sped off after Audrina.

"I can't let a human beat me." Luke said.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"This is a bad idea." I said.

"Would you just live a little? You're always a stick in the mud. It's not like we're going to die anytime soon." Luke and Jen sped off on the same Jet Ski, leaving me behind.

I sighed. This was not my idea of having fun. Don't take me wrong jet skiing is amazing. But when I've done it every time I come out here with the guys, it gets old.

When I finally caught up to the group, they were all huddled in a circle in the middle of the lake. I pulled up beside Luke and cut the engine off. "Why are we stopped?" Silence. I looked around at my friends.

"She was right in front of us. We had her in our view. Then she just disappeared." Luke said.

I sat there in disbelief. You can't just disappear in the middle of a lake on a jet ski doing about 40 miles per hour. "Maybe she just went around the bend and we didn't see her." Caleigh said.

"I guess we should look for her. I doubt she will get very far. Her senses are weak." Everyone but Jen nodded their heads. "What's your problem?" I asked Jen.

"I'm going back to the house while you guys go play search and rescue. She's only doing this to get attention. Plus, I have better things to do." She started her jet ski.

"Like what?" I spat.

"Well for one, I can't stand Audrina. I also can't stand how you bend to her every need. You're almost as old as her dad. I don't know what any of you see in her."

"You know nothing about her."

"You're right I don't. I wouldn't want to waste my brain cell on anything to do with that half blood freak." She screamed. She turned her jet ski around and headed back to shore.

"Man, look what you did. I have to deal with that this weekend." Luke said. "I got to go to damage control or Caleigh won't have a house." He turned and followed after Jen.

"Well, we know who wears the pants in that relationship." Caleigh said. "We better get going. It will be dark soon and it gets cold out here at night."

"Yeah, but where do we start?"

**Alright that's it…once again sry for the delay….school and boy issues lol!!**

**Let's try 8-9 reviews!!!**

**If you have suggestions for the plot either put it in a reply or PM me! I'm hitting a lot of blocks!!! **_Xoxo Hepburn2Me_


	13. Chapter 13: Camping

**Heyy Guys! Sry about the lack of updates. I'm really busy with a lot of stuff. You know school and what not.**

**So totally excited about the Twilight movie (does anyone thing Jasper looks like Howie from the Benchwarmers. No offense.) I'm a little worried about the movie but hopefully for all our sakes it pulls through and the new book (Crap I'm going to be on a cruise when it comes out!) and super excited about seeing 10,000 BC when it comes out. Steven Strait is a beast. I recently became obsessed with three new shows: Gossip Girl, Friday Night Lights and Supernatural. Because of Supernatural every time the lights flicker I'm like DEMON! Where's the salt?!? I mean literally I was at a restaurant with my cousin and I freaked out when the lights started to flicker!**

**FYI: Amazingly HOTT guys in both shows!**

**Last but not least…..HOORAY TO THE WRITER'S STRIKE BEING OVER!! BRING ON NEW EPISODES OF THE OFFICE AND SUPERNATURAL! And hopefully Moonlight, if they bring it back! ******

**Ok sry, here it is chapter 13. oh can I please please have 6-7 review??**

**Audrina's POV**

I pushed my Jet Ski as hard as it would go, knowing that I had the down hand in this game. My vamp friends could smell me a mile away. I doubt that Xavier will let me get too far. Up ahead I saw a sort of detour in the bank. It looked like a river lead off the lake. This is my only advantage I thought. I made a sharp right turn and was headed down the river.

The water was shallow so I slowed my jet ski down. Great now they'll catch me for sure. Finally the water began to deep so I sped my jet ski up. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Well that can't be good. I felt like I was being watched. I looked to my left….nothing. I looked to my right….was that a pair of eyes I saw. I shook the thought from my head and continued on.

Several moments later the feeling returned. The feeling of being watched. I looked to my left…nothing just like before. I looked to my right….that was definitely a pair of eyes and they were keeping pace with me. I cranked up my jet ski, this is way too freaky.

Up ahead I noticed a small patch of land, like a make shift beach. My muscles were aching so I decided to stop and hope that whatever was the owner of those pair of eyes did not find me. I lay in the sand with my toes in the water. With my eyes closed, I listened to the sounds of nature. And rustling of bushes is not natural on a non windy day. I sat up quickly and turned to where the noise was coming from.

Figuring that whatever it was not here to have a conversation, I leaped on my jet ski and started it. I started it…I started it. Why is it not starting? I looked at the fuel gauge, EMPTY! Panic rose through my body. What am I going to do now?

"Please start. Please start." I was on the verge of tears and was determined that this dumb Jet Ski was going to start.

The rustling grew more intense and louder. The thing burst through the bushes. I shut my eyes and screamed as loud as I could. Then I heard laughter. I open my eyes. "Jacob?!?!" I was staring into the eyes of my ex-boyfriend who was laughing so hard he was crying. "Do you think that's funny?" I said sternly as I got off the Jet Ski and walked towards him "Do you?" I shoved him.

"I'm sorry." He said between laughs. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"Not funny. I thought you were some wild animal or something."

"Well, I can be if you want me too."

I glared at him. "Haha, very funny. Well, I better get going."

"And how are you going to do that? You jet Ski is out of gas."

"Well, I um, hey how did you know?"

"Not the point." He raised his eyebrow.

"You're going to take me to get gas."

"How do you know I have a car?"

"I don't but you're going to do it with or without a car."

"Well, you're lucky I do have a car. But it a heck of a ways back there." He walked back to the bush he came out of with a huge camping backpack.

"You seriously expect me to believe that you came all the way out here to go camping by yourself?"

He glared at me. "Yeah I did. Is there a problem with that? I need some fresh air. The guys are smothering me with the whole me and you thing."

"You had no idea that I was going to be out here with my friends." He shook his head. "And by the way there isn't a me and you." Silence. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah. There maybe no you and me but we're still friends." I glanced up at the sky. "But whatever we do it's going to have to wait till tomorrow. The sun will be setting soon. I don't feel too comfortable with you riding a jet ski at night."

"No. I'm not staying here with you. I'll be fine. I don't want Xavier to worry."

Jacob walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Look, I don't think it's a great idea for you to be riding that thing at night. I'm sure that Edw…your dad and vamp boy wouldn't like it either. So just do them and me a favor and stay." The look in his eyes was so sincere. I felt the same way the day he first kissed me.

"Ok." I managed to whisper. "I'll I'll just text him." He nodded and began setting up the tent. I know this is so wrong but the bad part of it was I was excited about it.

_X, jet ski ran out of gas. Don't want 2 ride back at night. Found a friend who is willing 2 let me crash. Be bak in the morning. xoxo. A._

I shut my phone. "Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded. This wasn't going to be awkward at all. I sat down next to Jacob when my phone beeped.

_Glad ur ok. I can come get you. It's not a problem._

I replied.

_No, it's ok. I'm fine and these people are nice. It's all good. Stop worrying._

"Is lover boy arguing with you staying with me?"

"Actually, you're a person who I've had no other contact with. You have nicely offered me food and a place to sleep. Then I will be returned."

"Fair enough. I hope Mac and Cheese and sausage is ok. I didn't know that I was going to be having a guest."

I smirked. Then my phone beeped again.

_Alright. Whatever you say. Just be careful. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. Be bak as soon as you can._

I texted back.

_Me2. and don't worry I'm a big grl! Good night. A._

After dinner Jacob and I laid in the dark outside the tent just staring at the stars. "What happened between us?" he asked.

"Do you really want to do this right now?"

"Yeah I do. I know that you still love Me." he sat up on his elbow. "Am I right?"

"Things just got complicated. And if you can't tell my life is already complicated."

"Well, let me help. Is this because of Edward?"

I laughed. "I could care less about what my dad thinks. If it were up to him I would be living in a plastic bubble and the only male contact I would have would be with my family."

"It always bugged me how he sheltered Bella."

"Yeah that hasn't changed any. But I don't know what would happen to him if she died or went away. He's just not used to being a dad and I doubt having a daughter who is in love with the werewolf that was going to steal his wife from him is making it any easier."

Jacob sat up. "Hold up. You just you were still in love with me."

I sat up too. "I did not."

"Yeah you did. You said I doubt having a daughter who is in love with a werewolf."

"Well," I said nervously. "I meant was in love with a…" All of a sudden his lips were on mine. My mind screamed at me to push him off and yell at him but the familiar feeling of happiness filled my body.

He pulled back. "Are you sure about that?" he kissed me again. "Well, if you want to leave here early, we better be getting to bed." He grabbed my hand and led me to the tent.

I knew it was wrong to snuggle up against him in the tent. But it was really cold. I knew it was wrong to kiss him that way. But I knew that deep down I really did still care about him. I knew a lot of what I was doing was wrong. But…..

It just happened. What can I say? Things happen. And It just did.

You know that part of sleeping where you are still asleep but are starting to wake up. You can hear and sense things around you. I was in that part of sleep when I felt something warm next to me. I started to re-enter sleep when that something grunted, turned over and wrapped its arm around me and snuggled close. Too tired to care what it was I turned over with my back to it and went back to sleep.

The cloudiness of sleep began to disperse when once again I realized there was something next to me. I bolted up and grabbed the blanket to cover me. The panic didn't subside when I realized it was Jacob. What was he doing…….Oh my gosh. I did not just sleep in a tent with my ex-boyfriend who almost killed my guyfriend, boyfriend or whatever Xavier was.

I reached for my phone while Jacob turned over and muttered in his sleep. 11:35! Please tell me my cell phone's wrong. I scrambled around the tent trying to find my shoes. Oh gosh! It's already 11:35 and I have yet to get gas for the Jet Ski and head back to Caleigh's house!

I hurried out of the tent as quickly and quietly as I could. Xavier is probably worried out of his mind. I'm surprised he hasn't texted me yet. I walked over to the Jet Ski and turned it on. I read the gas gauge. Full!!

"Since when?" I said out loud.

"Since I got up this morning and got it filled up for you. I kind of figured you weren't going to get up early this morning." A voice from the tent said.

"Oh, Jacob you're the best." I turned off the Jet Ski and ran up to Jacob to give him a big hug. That hug was three seconds too long. I pulled away quickly and stared up at him. "You know that last night doesn't change anything."

He sighed. "I was hoping you weren't going to say that." He let go of me. "I just thought, I mean…."

"Look it was great. But I just can't be with you. Not right now."

He stared at the ground. "Do you have a thing for that Xavier guy?"

I chuckled. "I honestly don't know what we have. You know what I want?"

He looked up at me. "What?"

"I want to be normal. Normal life, normal parents, normal boyfriend….heck even a normal town."

"That's kind of hard when you live here and when Edward and Bella are your parents." He cringed when he said the last part.

I sighed. "I brought this on myself when I came looking for them. But I mean really, who knew that vampires or werewolves for that matter even existed."

He laughed. "I know this is one screwed up town."

"Tell me about it." I walked up to Jacob and placed my hand on his arm. "Look, just because we're not dating doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I still want to hear from you mister. Don't drop off the map like most of my other exes. Ok?"

"Yeah ok."

"You have my number?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Well, thanks and see you around." I hugged him on last time. Then jumped on my jet ski and made my way back to Caleigh's house.

Thirty minutes later, I was on the lake and speeding towards the house. My mind was racing. How am I going to get the scent of Jacob off me? Oh, this is awkward. The whole ride over here I was anxious to see Xavier, now I'm praying he's gone off to feed.

I pull the Jet Ski up by Caleigh's dock, park it, and hop off. I ran as fast as I could to the house. My plan was to race in there and jump in the shower before anyone saw or smelt me.

My plan was almost a success until I ran into Jen. "Where have you been?" she asked me.

"Look, Jen, I'd love to talk but I haven't taken a shower since yesterday and…."

She laughed. "You seriously thought you could get away with it. I could smell you a mile away." She snarled at me. "You're lucky Luke and Xavier went out to feed this morning. And lucky for you I'm in a good mood, so I'll keep my mouth shut. But for how long, that depends on you. Hurry up and take a shower, you reek." She squinted at me then walked away.

I shrugged it off and raced upstairs to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower with everything on. There needed to be no evidence of anything that Jacob and I did.

The water was scalding hot and I scrubbed and scrubbed hoping that the scent was coming off. My mind couldn't help but wonder off, recap what took place last night. I'll have to admit I made a poor decision but it's too late now.

After I scrubbed off what seemed like two layers of skin, I decided that the scent was gone. I got out and dried off. In my hurry I forgot to grab a set of clean clothes. I dashed to Caleigh and I's room and grabbed a set, dressed and headed downstairs.

I rounded the corner and there he was. He smiled. "Hey, glad to see you made it back ok." He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. "You smell amazing too."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, I lost two layers of skin trying to smell like that. I felt so dirty after spending the night outdoors."

"Outdoors?" he asked still not letting go of me.

"Yeah, my captors were campers."

He nuzzled his nose in my hair. "You really do smell great." He paused. "I have a proposition?"

I pulled back a little. "Yes?"

"How about we take this friendship to a new level?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Possibly. Aren't we close enough to that stage already?"

"You make this sound like a game."

"Well, is it not?"

"Touché."

"So?"

"Do I even need to answer?" I smiled and he kissed me. Don't get me wrong this is what I had been waiting for. But not such a great time for it to happen.

He kissed me again. My mind wandered to Jacob. No! You have Xavier that is what you wanted. Stop being spoiled. You love Xavier. Or do you?

I pulled back and stared into those emerald green eyes that seemed to captivate me. Did I love him? He smiled and lightly kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand gently in his. It's not love yet but it will be I told myself. Won't it?

Stop second guessing yourself. You do! And you will! I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed. I looked across the room and saw Jen giving me the death glare. I laughed to myself. This is going to be way too interesting. In a good way though.

**Ta-da!! Finally!! All I needed a little push. There it is. I don't know when the next chapter will be up cause of Spring Break and all. **

**Can I have 6-7 reviews? That would be amazing! It helps!**

**Hope you like it!**

_**xoxo Hepburn2Me **_


	14. Chapter 14: Return

Heyy Guys

**Wow guys, so sorry about not updating. It has been way to long. I really wanted this chapter to have some sort of significant event but I could think of one. So I was just like whatever, just post it. So here it is. :)  
**

**I hope all y'all got what happened in the last chapter…it could prove to be very important….if I go with my original plan!! ******

**Here it is Chapter 14!!**

**Drew's POV**

"Call Xavier and tell him we're on our way home." Mom said.

I sighed. I had better thing planned to do than sit at home. As soon as my parents were pre-occupied I was going to call Emalee and go on a date. Hopefully this time it wouldn't be so awkward. I pulled out my phone and dialed Xavier's number.

"Hello?" I could hear giggling in the background.

"Hey Xavier, it's Drew."

"Oh. Shhh." He said to someone in the background, more giggling followed. "What's up?"

"We just landed at the airport. We should be home in like 40 minutes. So yeah. I guess if Audrina is feeling up to it you can bring her back to the house."

"Uh yeah." He seemed to be a little pre-occupied.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself." He passed the phone to Audrina, who was giggling like crazy.

"Hey, Drew. How was Paris?"

"We weren't exactly there on vacation. Fine I guess. How are you?"

"I'm good. We are at Caleigh's lake house. Oh wow, I've been Jet Skiing for days. I have the best tan. You almost can't see my bruise."

"Wait, I thought you were really hurt. Why didn't you go back to school?"

"You know me better than that Drew. Don't tell Mom or Dad. Ok?"

"Yeah whatever. You owe me one. We're on our way home."

"So are we. See ya soon. Bye." She hung up.

"Who owes you something?" Mom asked.

"Um, Xavier, I, uh, borrowed his, uh, documentary on..." I glanced at a billboard above us with a whale leaping out of the water. "Saving the whales and all this cool junk about whales. He's really passionate about those little guys. Out there in the big old Blue. Fending for themselves. There like the bunnies of the water."

"Bunnies?" Dad asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, they're cute and innocent."

"Right."

As we walked to the car, I dialed Emalee's number. She picked up on the second ring. "Drew?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Oh you know the same old thing. Are you ok? You haven't been in school for a week and a half."

"Yeah. I know. No, I'm fine. My Dad had some business in Paris so we all went."

"Paris? Wow. You are a rich boy."

"I got you something."

"Really?" Right before we left Paris I asked if I could do a little shopping. I knew Audrina would kill me if I didn't bring her something from Paris. I figured if I wanted Emalee to be my girlfriend after how our last date ended I figured something from Paris would make up for it.

"Yep and I know you going to like it. My aunt helped me pick it out and she is way into fashion. I was um wondering if maybe you were free tonight or sometime. Since our last date was ruined."

"Um, yeah I'm free tonight. But aren't you tired I mean you just got in and the flight was long. We don't have to go tonight."

"No, I'm fine. Actually I can't wait to be with some one besides my family."

"Okay. Well let's see, how about 8?"

I looked at my watch. It was 3:35. That gives me enough time to talk to Audrina and take a quick nap. "Sounds good. I'll pick you up."

"Ok. Bye." I clicked the phone off.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." I smirked. Everyone in this family is so darn nosey I thought as I got in the car.

"Drew's got a date." Alice exclaimed as we pulled out of the airport.

I rolled my eyes. Dad looked at me through the rear view mirror. "Really?"

"Ugh, it's with the same girl I took out last time. I bought her something in Paris and I want to give it to her."

"And ask her to be your girlfriend." Alice added. Dad raised an eyebrow and I nodded.

"Can we not talk about my personal life?" I looked at Alice. "What's in my brain stays in my brain. Deal?"

She nodded and we rode home in silence. We pulled up to the house and Audrina's car was parked outside. Good thing she beat us home I thought. Speaking of a bronzed-headed female came bounding down the front steps towards me her arms wide open. "Dddddddrrrrrreeeeeewwwwww! It's so good to see you." I wrapped my arms around my sister, squeezing her tight. The last time I saw her she was all banged up and out of it. It was great to see that she was ok. I looked behind her and saw Xavier leaning in the doorway of our house staring lovingly at my sister. I wonder what happened while we were gone.

We all said out hellos and made for the house. I was not in my room put two minutes when I hear a tiny knock on my door. "Yeah."

"Can I have my present now?"

"Is that why you here, to get your present? I see you didn't miss your loving caring older brother."

"Oh, don't say that." She threw her arms around me. "I missed you. Of course I had other things on my mind."

"You and Xavier?"

"Yeah, isn't it great? I told mom and dad they're downstairs talking to him. So….where is it?"

"Ok, geez. Hold on." I rummaged through my carry on and pulled out two silver boxes. She grabbed them eagerly from my hands. "Open the bigger one first."

She ripped open the package and her eyes widened when she say what was inside. "Oh my gosh. No way!"

She put on the black Versace sunglasses. "Glad you like them."

"Like them I love them! Eeek! You're amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better brother."

"Aren't you going to open the other one?"

"I will. But you sir have a date to get ready for." She closed the door behind her. I sighed. So much for a nap. It was 7.

I glanced at the small silver box on my dashboard as I pulled up to Emalee's house. I hope she likes it. That would be awful if she didn't. I guess Audrina could use them, if she didn't want them.

"Hi."

"Hey. You ready?"

She nodded. "So how was Paris?"

"It was pretty cool. I mean we weren't there on vacation or anything. It was strictly business the whole time. So it was kind of a bummer."

"Oh well what does you dad do?"

"He uh, he uh…..medical yeah he is in the medical business."

"Oh really. That's cool. Is he a doctor?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Ohh wow. I'm sorry about what happened to Audrina. That sucks. You could have called me."

How did she know about Audrina's accident? Does she know what really happened? Or what the other kids are talking about? "Yeah. She's ok though."

"Yeah I figured that. I saw her prancing around town with this guy and his friends. They were kind of creepy looking like you won't want to be caught in a dark alley with those guys. Is that her boyfriend?"

"That's what I've heard. I got you something." I reached for the silver box on the dash. "It's just a little something. I hope you like it."

Just like Audrina, she eagerly ripped through the silver paper and pulled out the Roberto Coin eternity heart. I know it was a little much for the first gift but I had to agree with Alice it was really pretty. She put it on immediately. "It's so beautiful. Thank you. I love it."

After we were stuffed with dinner and conversation, I decided to ask the question. "Look, I know that this is a little soon but I really like you and….."

"And what?" she asked.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." I blurted out.

She started giggling. "I'd love to. I like you too." She reached for my hand across the table. I smile at her.

The rest of the evening was amazing. The next thing I knew I was dropping her off at her house and giving her that awkward first date kiss. I'm just glad her dad didn't see us.

**I know that this is a really bad ending and nothing really happened in this chapter but I couldn't really think of anything and I really wanted to give u guys a chapter. I hope that you enjoy. The story is about to pick up and be really drama filled. Please review. Can I have 7-8? That would be great! I really want to know what you think. Ideas are appreciated! Have a good summer!! **

**xoxo Hepburn2Me**


	15. Chapter 15: Shenanigans

**I didn't get the right amount of reviews I wanted but I wanted you guys to have a chapter. Plus, the story is going to get really interesting really soon. I'm going to try and update more often being as it's summer. I don't know if I will be able to post stories while I'm out vacationing. But I will write and post like crazy when I'm near a computer. **

**I hope everyone is having an amazing summer. I know I am. Here it is Chapter 15!**

**Audrina's POV**

_Beep. Beep. _I look at my alarm clock. 5:45 AM. The most un-Godly time of the day. Unfortunately I have to wake up at this hour or I will never make it to school. I hit the snooze button and rolled over. It has been a couple of weeks since Drew went to Paris with Dad to settle some matters. Now that I think about it, it may have been more than a couple of weeks.

Much to our parents dislike, Drew and I are both in happy relationships. Our parents don't want us not to be happy. It just that the parent thing was shoved on them all of a sudden. Then the next thing they know we are dating. They're not so much worried bout Drew. But me. They are both aware that I can get myself into all sorts of shenanigans.

_Beep. Beep. _"Dumb alarm." I turned it off and got out of bed. The last thing I remember is the ceiling spinning and a distant bang.

The darkness receded and I was in my room on the floor. "What the heck?!" I say out loud.

"What are you doing on the floor?" I look up to see Drew in my doorway.

"I have no idea. Ugh. But my head is killing me."

"Well, hurry up and get dressed. You need to leave in 15 minutes if you want to make it to school."

"Crap." I hurry through my normally relax morning routine in just enough time to grab a piece of toast and some medicine for my headache.

"Running late?" Emmett asks me with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up. Bye Mom. Bye Dad." I shout even though it's not needed. My parents will hear me no matter how loud or soft I talk. "See ya later, Drew. Don't be sucking face with Emalee at school. PDA is only fun for you."

I get my keys and run out the door. "That comment was not needed." I hear Drew call after me.

"Yeah well you know you love me. Bye."

Surprisingly the Monday traffic was not as bad as I thought. I pull up to St. Edward's in record time. I pulled up next to Xavier's motorcycle. Within in seconds of getting out of the car I was in Xavier's arms. "How is my favorite person?"

"That's an understatement. I'll be better once this headache goes away. I had an interesting morning. How is my favorite vampire?"

"I'm better now that you're here." He kissed me and gave me a light squeeze. We went hand in hand to the front door until we had to part ways for our classes.

By lunchtime my headache wasn't any better. It was worse! It was like the medicine had a reverse effect. I rubbed my temples as the rest of my friends gathered around our table outside by the tree.

"Are you ok?" Caleigh asked me.

"I've had this headache since this morning and it hasn't gotten any better." Xavier sat down beside me and lightly rubbed my back.

"It still hasn't gotten any better?" He asked.

"No! It's gotten worse." I buried my head in his chest which made head start pounding.

"Have you taken anything for it?"

"Of course I have." I sighed. "If it gets any worse, I'm going home early." Sooner than expected the lunch bell rang and Xavier and I were off to Chemistry. We took our normal seats in the back.

Immediately after the bell rang the teacher began lecturing. I looked over at Xavier. He changed a lot since we started dating. He no longer wore the tight black shirts and leather jacket. He still wore dark clothes but as the weeks went on, the shirts got lighter. He still wore a jacket but thank goodness not the leather one. He is a much more approachable person now not that many people approach him. Sometimes he spiked his hair but mostly it is a messy mass. Now that I think about it, it's sort of like my dad's but blonde.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I was thinking about doing away with the blonde."

Despite the pain of my headache, I replied. "Oh really. Why is that?"

"I'm tired of it." I recalled that Xavier's ability is that he can alter his and other people's appearances. "I'm thinking something darker. Since my clothes are getting lighter. How about black or dark brown?"

"I think that dirty blonde would be better. It's less of a dramatic change. Then you can gradually get darker."

"Ok." He kissed my cheek. "How's the headache?"

I close my eyes and put my head down. He got the idea and doesn't bother me. Halfway through the class he asks me about it again. "It feels like someone is taking a jackhammer to my head. I think I can even feel the vibrations of it bouncing off my head." I look up at him. "I think I'm going to go home." I kissed him on the cheek and raised my hand for the teacher's attention. "Can I go to the nurse?"

"You may." I gathered my things, whispered good-bye to Xavier and went to see the nurse.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Cullen?" Mrs. West, the nurse asks.

"I've had a splitting headache since I woke up this morning. I took something for it before I left the house. But it's only gotten worse."

Mrs. West nods and takes my temperature. "You seem to be running a bit of a temperature and you eyes seem a bit bloodshot. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"I've gotten more these past couple of weeks than I have my whole life. But I'm still tired."

"Hmm. Anything out of the normal with you?"

"I think I passed out this morning. I'm not quite sure. I just remember waking up on the floor and it was time for me to leave."

"Oh dear. How long do u think you were out?"

"About 45 minutes."

"You need to see a doctor as soon as possible. Nothing you are telling me is good. Have you been throwing up?"

"No."

"Alright. Well, I'm not quite sure what you have but I do know that you shouldn't be at school. If you wake up with another headache tomorrow, you don't have to come to school. I will personally write you an excuse. Now you get home and start feeling better."

With that I was out the door and heading home. I arrived to an almost empty house. Esme was waiting for my by the stairs. "The nurse called and said you were coming home because you didn't feel good. How come you didn't tell us you passed out the morning?"

"Honestly, I didn't think I passed out."

"Well, Edward won't be happy about you not saying anything."

"I would have thought Alice would have noticed something."

"Oh yes, that is quite strange. Well here is some medicine. Hopefully it will help. You go on upstairs and rest. I'll send Edward up when he gets home."

I put my PJ's on. Before I laid down I took the medicine. It must have had a sedative because I was out like a light in minutes.

I was woken from my sleep induced slumber by my father's cold hand on my forehead. It was sometime after 5 o'clock. "Do you feel any better?" I grunted and shut my eyes. I did feel a little better but I was really groggy. I noticed a slight wave of nausea but I was asleep again before I could worry about it.

I woke again to the muffle of someone talking on the other side of my door. I couldn't make heads or tails of what they were saying before I slipped back into the darkness.

I woke again and turned over to look at my clock. 4:50 AM. I stretched and realized my headache was gone. Awesome! My happiness was interrupted but an extreme wave of nausea. I bolted up in bed. Almost immediately my mouth filled with saliva and I began gagging. I ran out of my room to the bathroom.

I slammed the door behind me, ran to the toilet and began puking my guts up. I threw up till there was nothing left in me. I barely had enough strength to push myself away from the toilet. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes for fear that the room might start spinning.

The door opened beside me. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Mom asked.

I looked up at her and shook my head. Just like I thought the room began spinning the the nausea was back for Round 2. I threw myself against the toilet and began the process all over again.

My mother sat down beside me and rubbed my back. I started crying between gags. "Shh. Shh. It's ok."

**Bella's POV **

I sat by Audrina and comforted her as much as I could. Within minutes Edward appeared in the doorway looking very concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have no clue. I just found her like this." When it was safe I pulled Audrina into my arms and rocked her back and forth. "Edward, get me a wet towel so I can clean her up."

Seconds later Edward was back with the cloth and I wiped away the mess and tears off her face. "I'm sorry, Mom. Sorry." She whispered.

"Why are you sorry? You've done nothing. Things like this happen." She nodded. "Do you think you're done?"

She nodded.

"Alright then. Let's get you back to your bed."

Even though I was fully capable of carrying her back, Edward insisted her carry her. I stood in the doorway and watched Edward lay her on the bed ever so gently, pull the covers over her and kiss her lightly on the cheek. I backed out of the doorway and headed towards our room.

Edward came in and sat next to me on the bed and placed his arms around me. "She's asleep."

I nodded.

"What's wrong?"

If I could cry, I would be sobbing now. "Oh Edward." I leaned my head against his chest. "Seeing you in there just...we missed out on so much. The sleepless nights, the diaper changes, their first steps, their first day at school. We missed the most important part of our children's lives. All because what I forgot. No good mother would just forget about her children."

Edward squeezed me tighter to him. "Bella, you are a great mother by nature. I'm the one who should be worried about being a good parent. Parenting is different from when I was raised. My father was probably not the greatest one to follow."

"You have an excuse. I don't."

He grabbed my face in his hands and stared straight into my eyes. "You went through the most traumatic experience of your life. It's only expected that you would forget events."

"But something as big as the birth of our children. We can never experience that event again. You think they hate us?"

"No, of course not. If they did they wouldn't have run away from their foster parents to come find us." He had a point. "What do you think is wrong with Audrina?"

"Probably the flu. It is flu season after all." I felt Edward tense behind me. I glared at him. "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, just remembering."

**There it is Chapter 15. I thought it was pretty amazing myself. Bet you are wondering why Audrina is sick? You'll find out soon!! Please review. I write quicker when you do!!**

_xoxo H2M_


	16. Chapter 16: The Past Remembered

**Wow! I got a good response to the last chapter than any chapter in a long time. LOL. I know that you are all wondering what is with Audrina and being sick...well hopefully you will find out this chapter...or not. hahaha.**

**Here it is Chapter 16! **

**Drew's POV**

Despite the weird start to my day, I was determined to not let it ruin my day. Emalee sensed something was wrong.

"Ok. What's up with you? You've moody all day." She finally asked me at lunch.

"Well, for one I found my sister on the floor in her room. She was out cold. And I forgot I had a project due today."

"Whoa! Are u telling me that you, Drew Cullen, forgot you had a project due?! For what class?"

"History."

"That's your favorite class." We sat in silence at the lunch table. Both of us picking at our food. "I'm sorry about Audrina. It's probably the stomach flu. It's been going around."

I looked up at her. "Yeah but does the stomach flu make you pass out."

"No."

"That's what I thought." I sighed and got up to head to my next class.

School went by in a blur. I hardly remember taking a test 5th period or explaining why I didn't do my project for 7th. I got another day to bring the project in. Big Whoop.

I got in my car and headed home.

The whole family was home when I got there. Not surprising. I don't know what they do all day. I would for sure die of boredom. "Audrina came home sick today." Mom said.

I shrugged.

"What's your deal?" Emmett asked.

I shot a glance at him. "Bad day. I forgot I had a project due. I have to do it tonight. So I better get going on that."

2 hours later I was sick of World War I. I threw myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I remembered months ago when I sat in the Cullen's living room and told them our life story. I also remembered the parts I left out. Some parts the Audrina didn't even know.

I remembered the man on the street who was really pale. He said he worked for the Volturi...whoever they are. He wanted Audrina and I to join them. I politely declined. While Audrina was just fascinated with the whole idea. They offered her some bounty hunting job which sounded like something straight out of a comic book. I managed to pull her away and we continued on. In fact she made no mention of it.

I sighed. If we still lived with the Blackburn's, Todd and I would be sneaking out to go get trashed in every form known to man with our friends. I don't know how I managed to kick both the Blackburn's and Audrina from finding out about our nocturnal activities.

When times got really rough, I wouldn't even what for Todd or the cover of night. I would just lock my door and open the window. No one ever knew.

My skin itched just thinking about all the good stuff we had. Unlike Todd and his friends, I wasn't addicted. It was more of a social thing for me. Sometimes all I did was make sure Todd didn't do anything stupid.

I reached for my cell phone and called Todd. I wonder what that crazy guy is up to. He picked up on the second ring. "Drew! Man I thought I would never hear from you! What's up?"

"Nothing much,man. What about you?"

"Going to one of our famous parties at Zac's. Haha. God, I need it so bad too. My parents have been riding my ass about all sorts of crap."

"What is it now?"

"Hell if I know. I'm not doing everything to their exact expectations. God forbid I should get on 89 on my report card. The whole world is ending." He sighed. "Whatever man, I'm almost done with school and i can finally leave that place. How is life with your parents?"

"Good. We live in this huge house in the middle of the forest. They are really young."

"Who your parents?"

"Yeah. No wonder we were left behind. My mom was like 18. It's cool though. They have a lot more slack on us because they have been there."

"What do they do for a living?"

"Umm, Edward's a doctor and my mom is still working on some degrees." The last part was a lie but it sounded better than the truth.

"Whoa, first name terms with the old man. Harsh."

"It's just weird to call him dad. He doesn't look like one. I'll grow into it I guess."

"When are you going to come visit? I'll plan the biggest party of your life when you get here!"

"Hopefully soon. I was just remembering all the fun times."

"Yeah. Well tell Audrina hi. I got to go. I can't let the party start without me. If you know what I mean."

"Haha. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You're no fun. See ya."

"Bye." I shut off my lights and called it a night.

**Audrina's POV**

Wednesday I finally managed to drag myself downstairs to join the family for breakfast. Or rather Drew while everyone else just watched him it. Last night they all went hunting except for me of course. I would have to go out today I thought to myself.

"She lives!" I heard Emmett say.

I groaned. I know that I looked haggard. I haven't done anything since I came home sick Monday. I still had leftovers of Monday's make-up. Gross. I would also have to take care of that today.

"Thrown up lately?"Emmett asked.

"No, but when I do, I'll be sure to aim it towards you." I flashed him a quick smile.

"Audrina, be nice." I heard mom says. I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to school today?"

"No, I haven't hunted since Sunday. I'm in need of a trip."

"I'll go with you."

"It's OK, Dad. I can do it. I'm going to shower and go. OK?"

"Alright, just be safe."

"Always." I added.

Getting dressed took a little longer than expected. I had another puke fest. This puking thing was getting really old. There seemed no end in sight. It was only when I ate or early in the morning.

As soon as I walked out the back door and the wind hit my face I felt like a whole new person. A sweet scent hit my nose and I took off after it.

The kill was easy and the reward was satisfying.

"Audrina?" I whipped my in the direction of the voice. A big form emerged from behind a tree.

"Jacob?!" I ran up and hugged him. Although I hadn't seen him since the camping trip, it was so good to see him.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Nah, Life's too short to waste it on being angry at friends. Especially you."

"You have some...you know...on your face."

"Oh, sorry." I wiped the blood off my face and stared into his soft dark eyes. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing much. Just patrolling. My usual. I hope you know that you crossed the line and killed on our side."

"My bad." I inched towards him. "Do I get a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card?"

"Just this once." he pulled me towards him and kissed me.

I shoved him of me. "JACOB!! Just because I'm happy to see you doesn't mean you can kiss me. I'm involved." i turned my back on him and crossed my arms.

"Figures, let me guess that leech that I attacked."

I whirled around to face him. "He's name is Xavier and if you remember correctly I'm part leech too!"

"My bad. Ugh, I kissed a leech."

"Jacob Black! You are too much!" His laughed made me melt. Bad! I'm involved remember that. "Well, I better go. Edward will be expect me home soon."

"Are you supposed to be at school?"

"Yeah but I've been sick these past couple of days. Anyways, bye."

Before I could turn, Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me close so he could whisper in my ear. "Do you remember that night?"

I closed my eyes and breathed his scent. "Yeah" I managed to say. I remember everything. Every little detail. It was one of the best days of my life. He nuzzled his face in my neck.

I was still recalling the wonderful night we shared together, when it hit me. The realization. My eyes shot open and my body tensed. "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing. I-I need to get home."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Bye." I rushed towards the house. When I was sure out of ear shot of Jacob, I doubled over and puked up my breakfast. It can't be. I pushed the thought out of my head and went home.

Thursday I managed to convince myself to go to school. Of course the morning was not complete without me throwing up. Whatever bug had was refusing to leave my system.

I pulled up to Xavier's bike. Within in seconds of me getting out of the car, his arms were around me. He breathed in my smell. "Hmm, I've missed you. Are you sure you're my girlfriend?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is something different about you."

"I'm using a new shower gel." I offered.

He laughed. "That must be it."

I laughed nervously. I quickly made my way to Home Ec. I needed to talk to Caleigh ASAP.

She arrived right before the bell rang. "Geez, Could you get here any later."

"Sorry. I'm glad to see that you are better."

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly sure about that." Before I could continue, Mrs. Harper explained today's assignment. I rolled my eyes when I heard that we were expected to make a Key Lime pie. I hated Key Lime. But it sounded really good at the same time. I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Caleigh began creaking the eggs. I didn't think that eggs were apart of the recipe but no the less.

"Well, I uh uh, I..."

"Oh just spit it out."

I leaned in and whispered so only she could hear. "I think I might be pregnant."

Caleigh cracked the egg so hard it shattered the glass bowl. "WHAT!?" she said aloud.

I shrugged nervously.

**Is Audrina really pregnant? I hope that you guys like this chapter. It is not as long as I wanted it to be but I wanted you to have a chapter. So enjoy. I told you the drama would be picking me up. The next chapter is going to be especially juicy. **

**If you have any suggestions or idea, please PM me. It is appreciated. Please review. If I get enough I will update tomorrow night.**

_xoxo H2M_


	17. Chapter 17: A Test and A Party

**Hi guys! I got an amazing response to the last chapter. Thank you so much. I'm sorry I didn't update last night. I had some drama in the Boy department. I didn't think it was fair to you or the story if I wrote it all angry and pissed off. Haha.**

**But anyway here it is Chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Audrina's POV**

Caleigh looked at me with a confused expression. She shook her head and laughed nervously. "Haha, very nice. Good one. You had me going."

I shook my head. I looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm serious."

"Oh dear."

"Ladies, is there something wrong over here?" Mrs. Harper asked.

Caleigh and I looked down at the mess our work station had become. "No." We said in unison.

"Well, it doesn't look that way."

"We can't help if we got the faulty bowl." I said sarcasticly.

"Miss Cullen, those bowls are brand new. And if you think..."

"I think that you need to contact the company because this," I pointed to the broken shards of glass, "is unacceptable."

"Cut the attitude and clean up the mess." She walked away.

We rolled our eyes and began cleaning. Caleigh didn't talk to me until we put the pie in the fridge. "Are you sure your you know?"

"I think so. I've been throwing up. I'm moody. I was late. The peeing thing hasn't been a problem. I peed a lot before this so no change in that. Oh and now I'm getting the cravings." I shrugged.

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"Nope."

"Whose is it?"

"I think it's Jacob's. I mean Xavier can't have kids."

"Ugh, Xavier strikes me as a waiting till marriage kind of guy."

"Yeah, well I'm a hundred percent sure it's Jacob."

"No wonder you smell different. Well then, I'll go with after school to get some tests."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll go by myself. Crap. I need to get ahold of Alice before she sees this and tells my dad."

"You dad is going to be pissed. Not just because you're pregnant but it's..." she cringed. "a werewolf's."

"Thanks for the reminder."

The bell rang and we both went our separate ways.

I avoided Xavier and the group so I could call Alice and tell her what was up.

She picked up on the first ring like she had been expecting the call. Which she probably was. "Edward is going to kill you."

I sighed. "So you know. What am I going to do?"

"Audrina, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. It was a dumb mistake."

"Well, I'm not going to hound you about it. Trust me, you'll get it in due time."

"Can you not tell dad or mom about this?"

"I won't."

"Have you already seen that I'm pregnant?"

"I can't answer that. You need to find that out by yourself."

"Great. I'm going to be home late then. So just tell them I'm studying at Xavier's house or something."

"Alright."

"Thanks Alice. You rock." I hung up.

School seemed to drag on and on. As soon as the last bell rang, I darted out to my car at lightening speed. I was about to pull out of my spot when I heard a tapping on my window. It was Xaiver. Just that person I didn't want to see right now.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?"

"I, um, have some errands to run."

"Do you want me to come?"

"NO!"

"Uh, alright. Are you sure you're okay?" He was clearly confused by my sudden answer.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Got to go. Bye." I speed out of the spot before he could say anything else.

I went completely out of my way to go to a drug store, just to make sure know one I knew would be there. I walked in and walked to the feminine aisle. If I thought buying tampons was embrassing this was going to ten times as bad.

I looked at the assortment of tests. You would think there would only be one kind. Nope. Everything has to be complicated. I grabbed a couple of digital ones and the standard + or -. I threw in some condoms. Not that they were going to do me any good now.

I got in my car and dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jacob. It's me, Audrina."

"Oh, hi. What's up"

"Um, are you home?"

"I can be. Why?"

"I just wanted to stop by and talk."

"Sure. Um, is there something wrong?"

"Not really. It depends."

"I'll be home in 10 minutes."

"Okay. Bye."

Ten minutes later, I was knocking on his front door with my drug store purchases in hand. Minus the condom of course. Jacob answered. I walked into the small living and saw Billy. I nodded at him. The last time I was here Jacob was upstairs hurt and Billy wasn't too happy about it.

"Let's take this upstairs." I followed Jacob upstairs and to his room. I sat down on his bed and put my head in my hands. "What did you want to talk about?"

My mind was racing. Should I make small talk? Should I lead up to my news? Or should I just come out with it? " Jacob," I paused and looked into his concerned dark eyes. "I think I might be pregnant." He just stared at me. "Did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"You think you might be. So there's a chance you aren't."

I sighed. "Yes. A very small chance."

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"You're kidding, right?"

He laughed nervously. "I guess that was a dumb question. Well, have you taken a test yet?"

"No, but I brought some." I dumped the contents of the bag on his bed. "Pick your poison." He walked over to the bed and picked up one of the tests. "Maybe we should take all of them. Just to be sure." I offered.

"Yeah. Okay." I could tell he was really nervous. And so was I. If these plastic pieces of doom said positive, Jacob and I's lives would be changed forever. I shook my head.

I grabbed one of the digital tests and opened it. "This is pretty simple. Smiley face if you're pregnant. Frowny face if you're not. You know that should make a teen pregnancy test. Frowny face you're pregnant and Smiley face you're not. It makes more sense." I looked at Jacob. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the atmosphere."

I went into the bathroom and peed on every test. I put the plastic cap on the end of each one. I set them on his dresser and set the timer for ten minutes.

I went over to Jacob and sat down. He head was in his hands. I rubbed his back as the timer ticked. A few minutes later he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I felt so small in his huge muscular arms. He kissed my head. "No matter what happens," he whispered, "You'll always be my girl." I smiled.

The timer buzzed. We looked up and stared at the dresser from across the room.

It was now or never...

**Drew's POV**

The next few days went by in a daze. Ever since I talked to Todd I was craving one of his parties. By Friday I was sick of it.

"What do you want to do this weekend?" Emalee asked.

"Uh, I was actually thinking about going to visit one of my old friends. I haven't seen him since I moved out here."

"Oh, that sounds fun." I could tell she was disappointed. We made plans earlier on in the week to go to the zoo. But why go to the zoo when I could go party.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can do the zoo next weekend."

"Yeah. Well have fun." We kissed and I was off to go pack.

I arrived at home and immediately went to go ask permission to go. "Mom, can I drive up to the Blackburn's this weekend?"

"That's an awful long drive. I don't know. You just got your license."

"Please? Don't you trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I don't trust the other people around you. There are a lot of crazies out there. Especially on the road."

"It's just for the weekend. I haven't seen Todd in forever."

"Alright. When are you planning on leaving?"

"Now!" Before she could complain I ran out of the room and upstairs. I called Todd immediately. "Hey, it's me."

"Drew! What's up?"

"I'm getting ready to come see you. Is that okay?"

"Okay? Dude, that's awesome! You spending the weekend?"

"Heck yes."

"Great!"

"How about that party you promised?"

"I'll get right on it. This is going to be the best freaking weekend of your life! I promise."

"See you in a couple of hours."

I briefly said hi to Mr. & Mrs. Blackburn before Todd was dragging me out the door.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Mrs. Blackburn asked.

"Mom. We're going over to Zac's to play Xbox and hang out." Todd exclaimed.

"Alright. Be safe. Be home before one."

"Okay. Bye."

Zac lived four blocks from the Blackburn's. Just far enough to be sure that Todd's mom would not coming over to check on us. And close enough to where it wasn't too hard to get home no matter how hammered you are. The adrenaline was racing through me. I was going to take full advantage of tonight. This is my first and probably my last party for a long time. Nobody in Fork's parties they way we do.

"Holy shit dude! Is that your car?"

I looked at my Cadillac. "Yup. Edward and mom bought it for me. Audrina got a Mercedes SUV. I thought that we were going to Zac's house."

"No. I just told my mom that so she would get off my back. We're going to Brian's. You think that Zac's parties are crazy...you'll see."

I could hear the bass coming from Brian's house the minute we turned the corner. We decided to walk just in case we were too hammered to drive.

We walked into the house and it was full on action. Half the kids were already wasted and baked. Music blared from the huge speakers hanging on the wall. I couldn't even hear myself think. Some kid shoved plastic cups into Todd and I's hands.

"Bottom's up!" We toasted and drowned the drinks in one gulp. "Where are the shots in this joint?" Todd yelled to no one in particular.

Six beers and half a joint later, Todd, Zac and I were on the couch in the basement with two other chicks. I think one's name was Ashley. It didn't matter. Todd was so baked he called them Apple and Pear.

"HEY! Apple pass the beer. You can't hog all of it." He turned to me. "Dude. Dude. Dude." His words were really slurred and slow.

I grunted. I was too out of it to muster a word.

"There is this teacher at my school that is soooo HOT. And I've seen the way she looks at me..."

The pounding of someone coming down the stairs interrupted the conversation. "COPS! THEY'RE HERE! WE'RE SO SCREWED!"

The house was in immediate chaos. The five of us were so baked it took awhile to register what was going on. But when it finally hit us we rushed upstairs to get out before the cops came. Some how despite all the people running around I managed to keep up with Todd.

We bailed into Zac's car and Zac peeled out of the driveway. A cop pulled right in front of us. "Get out of the vehicle!" He said over the speaker.

"Damn, we're caught." I said.

"The hell were aren't." Zac shifted the car in reverse and slammed on the gas. He quickly switched it into drive and we raced out of the street with not far behind us.

I snapped out of my baked mode and realized how much trouble we're in. "What the hell are you doing?! PULL OVER!"

"Yeah right. I'm not going to jail." I looked at his speedometer. We were going 120 mph.

"STOP THE CAR!" I yelled.

"FINE! If you're going to be jerk about it." He slammed on the brakes.

Instantly we were surrounded by three police cars. "GET OUT OF THE CAR WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!"

We all got out with our hands on our heads. A cop came and grabbed me by the arm and slammed me down on the hood of the car. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law..." I head the metal clink of the handcuffs and the pain of the cuffs being too tight. He pat me down and shoved me into the patrol car. I'm so screwed. Edward's going to kill me.

"Do I get to call someone?" I asked the cop.

"Yeah."

I knew who I was going to call. Emalee.

I sighed and leaned my head against the seat.

So much for the best freaking weekend of my life.

**YAYA! I think this was one of the interesting chapters to write. A sudden turn of events for Drew. This wasn't my original plan but I like this better. Enjoy. Please review. I'll update faster!**

_xoxo Hepburn2Me_


	18. Chapter 18: Consequences

**Sry, I didn't update the next day like I usually do but I was at a friend's house. And I just can't sit in front of my laptop for 3 hours writing a chapter. HAHA. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I got a lot of positive response. You make me want to write more! **

**Enough of me talking...here it is Chapter 18!**

**Drew's POV**

The police officer looked at me through the rear view mirror. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, sir."

He grunted. "You realize you're in a lot of trouble."

"Yes, sir."

"It makes it worse that you're under the influence."

"Yes,sir."

"Well, when we get to the Juvenile Hall, you're going to get fingerprinted and booked. After that you'll be able to call your parents. " We pulled up to what looked like the entrance to a warehouse. The big metal door lifted up and we pulled into the holding center. I was immediately yanked out of the car by two officers and lead into the booking room. It was just like MTV Juvies depicted.

"Do you have any weapons or drugs on you?" One of the officer asked.

"No,sir."

He unlocked my handcuffs. "Keep your hands on the table. What's your name?"

"Drew Cullen."

"Ok. You're sixteen?" I nodded. "Date of birth?"

"July 20, 1991."

"What are your parent's names?"

"Carlisle & Esme Cullen." I figured if I put down Bella and Edward it would come back to bite me later. Especially at my court hearing.

After was booking, I was lead to an office and handcuffed to the table. I sighed as I waited for the detention officer to come it.

A slim blonde haired women walked in and sat behind the desk. "Hello Drew."

"Hi."

"Well, you know why you're here. You're charged with evading arrest, reckless behavior, not to mention you're in violation of the alcohol laws and under the influence of an illegal substance." I sighed. "I think we will be able to drop the reckless behavior charge. " She sighed. "I wish I could take off evading arrest but unfortunately you did get in the car to try and escape the police." She looked up at me with sad eyes. She reached across the desk and touched my hand. "You're a good kid. I can tell. You don't have a previous record. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She entered some information into the computer. "Any questions?"

"Do I get my one phone call?" I asked quietly.

She laughed. "Yes. Let's call your parents now." She picked up the receiver, dialed the number then put it on speaker phone.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Hello." I recognized the voice. I left out a sigh of relief. It was Esme. I wouldn't have to deal with Edward just yet.

"Is this Mrs. Esme Cullen?"

"Yes." I was almost positive that Alice had already informed Esme of the situation. However, Esme sounded like the clueless mother who had no idea her son had been arrested.

"This is Linda from The Washington Juvenile Detention Center. We have your son, Drew, at our center. He was arrested earlier this evening at a party."

"Oh. Is he in serious trouble?"

"Nothing too serious. Only because this is his first offense. Will you be able to attend his court hearing on Monday?" Monday?! No! I can't spend the weekend in Juvie.

"Yes."

"Alright, until then he will be detained here. Would you like to speak to him?"

"Yes." Linda pushed the phone towards me.

"Hi, mom."

"Oh, hi, sweetie. It'll be okay. Your brother will come up and visit you tomorrow. We love you."

"Me, too. Bye."

She hung up.

Linda looked at me. "What's your brother's name?"

"Edward."

"Are you guys close?"

"He's like my father."

"Okay, let's get you settled into you cell." She stood up and pat me on the back. "You'll be fine."

I was lead down a white washed hall with my feet and hands chained. I showered alone, thank god and was given the traditional orange jumpsuit. Then lead to my cell. All the other inmates were asleep. I was given two thin blankets and toilet paper then shoved into my cell.

I walked eight steps and was at the foot at my bed. I laid down on the thin mat, wrapped myself in the scratchy blankets and went to sleep...or tried to.

Morning came slowly. I was allowed to shower then eat a crappy breakfast after that we were sent to a the common room. All the guys sat around and played cards and talked. Todd and Zac came and sat next to me. I was mad at both of them. Not that this was really any of their faults. I sighed and put my head on the table.

"Our parents are going to kill us." Zac said.

Todd laughed. "That's an understatement. I'm so screwed. It's not even funny. I won't ever be let out of the house again. It's kind of funny though. They can finally get that perfect child image out of their heads."

I shot a look at Todd. "Oh yeah man. That's awesome. I hope that works for you." I said sarcastically.

"Cullen!" The guard behind the desk yelled. "You have a visitor."

I was lead hands behind my back to the lunch room where we saw our visitors. The guard set my on one side of the table. "Keep your hands on the table at all times." The door in front of my opened and through it came Edward. Crap, the one person I didn't want to see.

He sat across from me. His face unreadable. "Do you realize how horrified Bella is? She trusted you and look what happened." I opened my mouth to speak but he held his hand up in protest. "You'll get your turn. Whatever happens at your court date tomorrow has nothing to do with the punishment you'll get when you get home. This little hiccup could ruin your life." I rolled my eyes. Edward sighed then looked at me with sad eyes. "Why? Why would you do something so stupid?"

"I don't know. I'm a teenager. Stupid choices is in my description." I leaned across table and whispered. "Look, I used to do this sort of stuff all the time when I was with the Blackburns. It was a release from my screwed up life. I honestly can't tell you what made me want to drive down here. I'm not hardcore into that stuff."

"What if you were killed? Did you think what it would do to Bella? Or me? Or Audrina?"

I looked down at the table. I can only imagine how my death would affect them. "No. I'm sorry."

He cleared his throat. "Drew...Bella and I love you no matter what." He smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I would have never imagined my son in juvie." He laughed. "Be good. I'll see you Monday." He got up and left the room.

I sat back in my chair dumbstruck. That was easier than I thought. I better not take that for granted.

With Edward's lecture out of the way, the only thing I had to worry about was my court hearing on Monday.

**Audrina's POV**

It was now or never...

I looked up at Jacob. He squeezed me tight. I got up and walked over to the dresser. I closed my eyes and picked up all three tests.

A smiley face. A plus sign. A 'pregnant'.

I closed my eyes and opened them again, hoping that I was seeing things.

Still a smiley face. Still a plus sign. Still a 'pregnant'.

"What does it say?" Jacob asked.

"Umm...well..." my voice quivered. " I'm not sure. The plus sign should be pink but it's kind of blue-ish and it's not really a plus sign. The face one looks like it's half between smiling and frowning. And the, the," I turned around and faced him, my eyes brimming with tears. "I'm, I'm, I'm pregnant!" I dropped to my knees and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Jacob was at my side in an instant. He wrapped me in his arms. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed even louder. "Shh. Shh. It'll be okay." He whispered.

"No it won't! Edward's going to kill me. Not to mention you. I can't be pregnant. This isn't happening." I started hyperventilating. "Oh my god, they'll kick me out of school. I'm going to get fat. You're going to leave me and then..."

"No, I'd never leave you. We're in this together. Okay? I promise. Just calm down."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He sat there and cradled me till I stopped crying.

"I guess we should go tell Billy."

Jacob sighed. "Yeah. What about your family and your boyfriend?"

I sniffed. "I'll tell Xavier by myself. As for my family...I just don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Ok."

"I guess we should go see a doctor. You know to make sure everything is good." He nodded.

We stood up and headed downstairs. Jacob kept his arm around my waist the whole time. "Dad. Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Billy wheeled himself into the room. Jacob and I sat on the couch next to him.

I figured since it was Jacob's dad he should be the one to tell him the news. I could tell Jacob was still trying to figure out how he was going to break it to Billy. "Well, uh, we..." I grabbed Jacob's hand. "Dad, Audrina's pregnant."

Billy stared at us with a blank expression. He sighed. "Well, it could be worse."

"What do you mean?" I stammered.

He laughed. "You could have done something far worse. Not that this should be taken lightly."

"I thought you'd be mad." I said.

"How can I be mad about such a precious gift? I'm going to be a grandfather soon than expected but none the less. I couldn't be happier."

I got up and hug Billy.

"Do the Cullen's know?" We shook our heads. "They have a right to know."

"I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"What are you plans then?"

We looked at each other. "We haven't really gotten that far. You're the only one that knows."

"It looks like you two have some discussing to do." Billy left us in the living room.

We sat in silence. I jumped when my phone started ringing. "It's Alice." I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Are you okay? I can't see you." She blurted out.

"I'm fine. I guess you already knew."

"Yes. But that's not the only reason I called. Drew's been arrested."

"What?!" Jacob looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"He went to go see the Blackburn's and him and Todd went to a party."

"What's he charged with?"

"Evading arrest, underage drinking and being under the influence of illegal drugs. They managed to drop the reckless behavior charge. His court hearing is on Monday. And before you ask, yes you can stay over there tonight and yes I'll cover for you. I'm trusting you."

"Ok. I'll be home tomorrow. Thanks Alice."

"Oh and one more thing. I got you a doctor's appointment. It's tomorrow at noon at the Medical Plaza in Port Angeles with Dr. Harvey. I having a feeling you won't tell anyone of else for awhile. You're secrets safe with me."

"Thanks. Bye." I looked at Jacob. "Well, my bone head brother got arrested and his court date is Monday. And we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow in Port Angeles."

"The bloodsucker isn't that bad after all. What was this about you leaving tomorrow?"

"I think you and I both know we have a lot to talk about."

He nodded. "Let's get to it then."

_Beep. _I got a text message from Alice.

_Overnight bag in your trunk. Figured you'd need it. - Alice_

I smiled. I ran to my car and sure enough there was a bag in the trunk packed with all my needs. I changed into my Pj's, brushed my teeth and went to Jacob's room.

I sat on the end of his bed and stared at him. "Where should we start?"

He reached out and pulled me into his bare chest. "I think that we should just enjoy each other's company. Pretty soon we'll be too busy."

I pulled back. "Jacob Black are you saying that you want to keep the baby?"

"I didn't think we weren't." I smiled and kiss him.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents."

He hugged me closer. "I know." He lightly touched my stomach. "I'm going to be a father. Wow! Who would've thought."

I laughed. "You'll be a great father." I yawned.

"Go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." He pulled the blankets over us and wrapped his arms around me. "Good night."

"Night." I closed my eyes and drifted off.

**There it is Chapter 18. Geez, this took a long time to write. I'll try to update tomorrow but this depends on the response to this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**xoxo Hepburn2Me**


	19. Chapter 19: Trial and Appointment

Hii

**Hii! Sry it's been awhile since I last updated. I've been having some computer problems/ But thank goodness that's all solved. I hope now I will be able to update more often.**

**I got an amazing response to Chapter 18! I guess it was a good chapter. If any of you haven't seen Wanted….you need to! Best movie ever!! A little violent but good. **

**Anyway…here it is Chapter 19! ENJOY! (One thing. This chapter isn't in order. Drew's trial is on Monday and Audrina's doctor's appointment is on Saturday. Sry for the confusion.) **

**Drew's POV**

I fully understand the saying 'Like a prison.' The past two days went by painfully slow. Finally Monday arrive. The only special thing I was allowed to do to prepare for my trail was to comb my hair and take a longer shower….by myself!

"All rise!" I struggled to stand up in my ankle cuffs. The judge walked in and motioned of us to be seated.

"Let's get this thing on the road." The judge said. She was stern looking older woman. "Drew, come to the stand."

I got up and took a seat in the witness stand. I looked around the room. My whole family was here. Even Emalee which was surprising. I thought she would drop me like a worm in hot ashes after she found out I was arrested. I guess she likes me more than I thought.

"Does the defender have any questions?" The judge asked my lawyer.

"Yes, I do. Drew, how is you home life?"

"Um, it's fine. Nothing unusual." Edward smirked.

"Ok," my lawyer looked down at his paper. "So you would agree that other than the pressure of school your life is pretty carefree. Your parents don't ask much of except to keep your room clean and have good grades."

"Yes, sir."

"No further questions, your Honor." My lawyer took a seat.

"Does the prosecutor have any questions?" The judge asked the hefty women on the other side of the room.

"Yes, your Honor." She looked at me. "Drew, is it true that you had a previous drug problem?"

"I wouldn't call it a problem." I responded.

"Mr. Cullen, answer the question." She said sternly.

"No. I didn't have a problem."

"You're saying that you had no involvement in drugs until four days ago."

"No."

The judge looked at me annoyed. "Mr. Cullen, have you or have you not had a previous drug problem?"

"Yes." I sighed in defeat.

"Is it true that you have not always lived with the Cullen family?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You lived in a foster home. Correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Your parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, correct?"

"Yes."

"Than please explain to me why Esme is not listed as your mother on your birth certificate? It says here that….."

My lawyer stood up. "Your Honor, this is irrelevant to the case."

The judge nodded. "Don't waste my time on questions that are not important to this case."

"One last question your Honor. Did you and Mr. Blackburn go out and party like you did four days ago when you lived there?"

"Yes."

"No further questions."

"Would the defender like to call anyone to the stand?"

"Yes. Audrina would you please." Audrina took my place on the stand. She looked three shades paler. Alice told me that she still wasn't feeling well. She must have an awful bug. I know my sister well, there was something else bothering her. I made a mental note to ask her when I got home which would hopefully be sometime today. "How would you describe your brother?"

"Well," my sister proceeded. "I don't know where to start." She laughed. "Drew is fun loving and laid back. He doesn't worry about the little stuff. He's organized, always ahead. He resembles our father in this way. He does slip up every once in awhile. But he comes out on top and learns his lesson."

"No further questions."

The prosecutor stood up and began asking questions. "Were you aware that Drew and Todd went out partying?"

Audrina glanced at me. I shrugged. "I knew that they partied but I didn't know how often."

"Did you ever go with them?"

"Once."

"Were there drugs and alcohol at the party?"

I could tell Audrina was already getting annoyed with this lady. "Of course. What kind of party do you think teenagers throw? Tupperware parties?"

"Lose the attitude, Miss Cullen." The judge said.

"Sorry. Yes there were."

"Did you see Drew participating?"

"No."

"No further questions."

The judge looked at me. "Drew do you want to go home today?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Mrs. Cullen, do you want Drew to come home?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Drew," My lawyer and I stood up. "You are found guilty of all your charges. You however will be going home today." My eyes light up. I discreetly pumped my fists in triumph. "You will have ever needed to attend a drug service program until your counselor says your done and you will perform 150 hours of community service."

I groaned.

"You should be thanking me for that sentence. I was going to give you house arrest. If I see you in my courtroom again, that will be your sentence."

"All rise." The judge left and I was escorted out of the courtroom.

"Congrats." The guard said to me. "Your friend Zac wasn't so lucky."

"What happened to him?"

"He's being detained for a couple of months and his license was revoked."

"Harsh." I dressed in the clothes I came to the center in and was lead out a thick heavy door. Outside the door was the whole family. Audrina rushed up to me and hugged me. Mom followed after her.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Mom said.

"I have no intention."

**Audrina's POV**

I woke up with a start. Jacob groaned in his sleep and turned over. I nestled back in the sheets unaware of why I had woken up. Then it hit me. I threw the covers back and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Thank goodness I knew were it was.

I bent over the toilet and let loose. It was a bittersweet sensation. Throwing up. It's one of the most disgusting actions our body does; it does however make me feel better.

I leaned against the wall as the first wave passed. I usually had a total of five minutes before the next wave came. I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper. I figured I had to be at least five weeks along. I don't know how much longer I can take this throwing up thing.

The next wave came. I resumed my place at the toilet. I was in the middle of a heave when I felt a large warm hand rubbing my back. I manage to gaze into the soft brown eyes before I buried my head in the bowl.

He stayed with my till my dry heaves subsided. He pulled me in his arms and rocked me. "Better?" I nodded too weak to respond. "Do you want to take a shower?" I nodded. He started the water and gave me some privacy.

I showered slowly. My whole body ached from the morning events. I dressed even slower. Jacob was waiting for me in his room. He was dressed and ready to go. I groaned and sat on the bed. "Did you at least sleep good last night?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry." He kissed my head lightly. "You ready for your appointment?" I groaned again. "I take that as a yes. But first breakfast."

"No." I managed to say.

"Yes, you're eating for two now."

"Don't remind me."

After a forced breakfast, we were off to our first doctor's appointment. I'll admit breakfast made me feel a lot better. I threw my car keys at Jacob. "Ever driven a Mercedes?"

"In my dreams."

The drive was pretty painless. Especially since I wasn't driving. We arrived at the Medical Plaza thirty minutes before our appointment.

"What's this guy's name?"

"Alice said it was Dr.Harvey."

We looked up his name on the directory in the lobby. Room 309. We walked through the door and to the receptionist's desk. "Hi, I'm Audrina Cullen and I have an appointment with Dr.Harvey at noon."

"Alright." She smiled and stared out her computer. "This is your first visit with us, so you're going to need to feel out some paperwork." She looked at Jacob. "How is Daddy doing this morning?"

He cleared his throat. "Fine." I laughed.

She gathered up the paperwork. "Is this your first?" I nodded. "Congratulations! Give me the papers once you're done."

I walked over to a seat and began filled out the papers. Jake sat next to me and watched. I filled out the basic information.

Name: Audrina Marie Cullen

Age: 16 that was bound to cause some commotion.

Father's name: Jacob Black

Father's Age: .I looked at Jacob….18.

I filled out the other random information then it got to the complicated medical stuff. Surgeries? None. Prescription medicine? Nope. Past Pregnancies? I laughed…NO. Smoke/Drink?...Big NO.

"Exercise habits?" I ask out loud. "If that counts walking to my different classes." Jacob glared at me. "Almighty then…none on that one. Allergies?" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Pet dander."

"What about it?"

"I'm allergic to pet dander."

He blushed. "My bad." We both laughed.

"Family medical history. Well, let's see, my dad died of the flu in 1918. I guess I should leave that out." I laughed. "What about you?"

He shook his head. "We're good."

"Alright." I brought the papers up to the desk.

"Ok. We'll call you."

We sat in silence. This was such a surreal moment.

"Audrina Cullen." We stood up and walked towards the voice. "I'm Lisa. Follow me. I'm going to weigh you." I stepped on the scale. "One hundred and three pounds and your five feet 2 inches….that's about right. You're going to gain about twenty-five to thirty pounds during your pregnancy." I grunted in disgust. Lovely. She showed us our room. "You won't have to change into a gown this time." She smiled and closed the door behind her. I sat on cold paper covered table and Jake took the seat opposite of me. Once again we sat in silence.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said. The door opens. A man in his early forties with dark brown hair and blue eyes comes in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stephen Harvey." He shook Jacob's hand. He rested a hand on my shoulder. "How is Mom-to-be?"

"Fine."

"Alright then." He took a seat on the roller stool. "Let's get started." He glanced at my chart and frowned. "You're sixteen." I nodded. He began the examination. The normal one you would get at the doctor's office. "Everything seems fine with Mom. Let's check on baby."

He rolled in an ultrasound machine. I reached for Jacob's hand as he put the cold gel on my stomach. Dr. Harvey took the wand and rubbed it in circles. _Thud. Thud. Thud. _"That's baby's heartbeat."

My breath caught in my throat. I looked up at Jacob. He was beaming. Dr.Harvey pointed to the little pumping mass on the monitor. "That's baby's heart." I reached out and touched the monitor.

"I can't believe that's inside me." Dr.Harvey smiled. "The baby's normal size and his position is great. Do you want a picture?" I nodded eagerly. "I'm going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins. Take them everyday. No exceptions. I hope you understand that because you're so young, your pregnancy could be high risk." I gasped and squeezed Jake's hand. "I'm not saying it is. It could be later on down the line. Judging by the ultrasound you're nine weeks along. Have you decided if you want to keep it or not?"

"Why wouldn't we?" I asked.

"Well, like I said, you both are extremely young to be having children. You have other options."

"We want to keep the baby." I stammer.

"I'm just letting you know that there's adoption…."

Jacob cut him off. "We said we're going to keep it."

"I'm just letting you….."

Jacob's skin was rippling. "Why do we need to know the options if we're keeping it."

"Alright then. Um, I want to see you back next week for some routine tests and another ultrasound. Congratulations." He smiled at me, shook Jacob's hand and left.

**Ta-Da! Chapter 19! This was really hard to write but I did it. I hope you appreciate all the research that went into t his chapter. That's why it took forever!**

**I'm seeing Wicked tomorrow night….so I'll update the night after. **

**Review Please! It makes me happy. Suggestions are welcomed!**

**xoxo Hepburn2Me**

.


	20. Chapter 20: Coming Home

Hi guys

**Hi guys! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Some of you were concerned about the month difference in Audrina's pregnancy….that will be resolved eventually. **

**I hope everyone had a good Fourth of July! I know I did. I'm watching the fireworks from out my window now! **

**If any of you have a story that you've written, post it in a review or PM it to me. I want to read some new material. I can't seem to find many good ones on my own! Teehee!**

**Here it is Chapter 20!**

**Drew's POV**

It felt so good to be out of the detention center. I was only there a grand total of two days but some of those guys had been in there for months. I was relived. I got in the back seat of the Volvo and buckled up. I looked out the window as Edward backed out of the parking spot. Audrina was doubled over throwing up next to Alice's car. I laughed when I saw Emmett gagging. We drove a ways before Edward spoke.

He looked at me through the rearview mirror. "How do you feel about your sentence?"

I shrugged. "I thought it was going to be a lot worse."

He laughed. He looked back at me with a serious face. "It is."

Mom shot him a glance. "What do you mean?" I stammered. I'd never been threatened by Edward, except at this moment.

"You didn't think your sentence was going to be the only punishment."

"Edward…." Mom protested.

"Bella, the court's not always going to be there to set him straight. I think that we've been lenient on a lot of things."

"Like what?" She eyed Edward.

"Like curfew, where they go, who they're with. I'm just concerned that's all."

"I think he's suffered enough."

Edward sighed in defeat. "Next time, it won't be so easy."

We rode in silence for a while before mom broke the silence. "So, how was it?"

"What?" I responded sarcastically. "Oh, you mean Juvie, it was awesome. We all exchanged stories on how we got there. Everyone was really nice…what do think it was like? Horrible food, freezing at night, boring and not to mention I feared for my life in the shower."

Edward laughed. "That's dramatic."

"And you would know." I added.

I didn't say another word till we got home. I was never happier to be home. The first thing I wanted to do was get cleaned up and put on my own clothes.

After I was all cleaned up and I socialized with the family, I called Emalee.

"Hello?" Her soft voice brought a smile to my face.

"Hey, it's me."

"Drew! Oh, it's so good to hear your voice!"

"It means a lot to me that you came to my hearing."

"Don't worry about. I wanted to be there."

"You were the last person I would think would have come."

She giggled. "Dr.Cullen seemed to agree. Your family is really close knit."

"Yeah, unfortunately. We're all in each other's business."

"That could prove to be a good thing. How's Audrina?"

"Not good. She's been sick for a while."

"Is it bad?"

"Nah, probably just a bad case of the stomach flu."

"I want to meet her. She seems really nice."

"Yeah, she's the life of the party."

"Well, I better go. I've got tons of errands to run tomorrow. I'm glad you're back."

"Me, too. Bye."

"Bye. Wait….."

"Yeah?"

I could tell she was hesitating. "I've heard some awful rumors about Audrina."

"What do you mean?"

"Just really awful stuff like she's a slut and does all this awful stuff. And that she hangs out with this gothic group that drink blood."

I laughed nervously. "You really believe that stuff?"

"No. I just thought you should know."

"Hold on a minute." I leaned my head against my closed bedroom door. I heard muffled angry voices. It sounded like a fight was breaking out downstairs. "Hey, I better go. It sounds like family drama downstairs. Bye." I hung up before she could respond.

I threw open my door and headed downstairs.

**Audrina's POV**

My face was beet red when I came up from my public display of vomiting. I wiped my mouth. This was getting ridiculous.

"Geez, did you eat some bad fish tacos or what?" Emmett asked.

I turned to respond but the thought of fish tacos caused me to dry heave a couple of times. I got in the car and prayed I made it home without causing a scene. It helped that I was in the car with Jasper. He sent out a wave of calm that was greatly appreciated.

I leaned my head against the back of the seat and closed my eyes. Only a month and a half-ish left of this.

As we got closer to home I called Xavier.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Audrina."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Uh, not really."

"Did the doctor tell you what was wrong?"

"Yeah. But that's not why I called. Can we talk?"

"Is there something wrong?" Concerned filled his voice.

"Kind of. Can we talk at your house?"

"Sure."

"Ok, see you then." I hung up. "Alice, could you drop me off at Xavier's?"

She nodded.

Sooner than I wanted, I was at Xavier front door. I knocked lightly. He opened the door and beckoned me in.

A sweet scent filled my nose. I crinkled my nose in disgust. "Did you just feed?"

He nodded. "I figured I would need some self-control. You said the three most dreaded words in any relationship." I smirked. He grabbed my hand and sat me down on the couch. "Now, what is it?"

I looked up at him, immediately tears welled up in my eyes. I smiled lightly as I noticed that he changed his hair color. He took my advice and went a shade lighter from his white blonde.

"Audrina, what's wrong?" He said anxiously. "Please tell me."

I looked up into his emerald green eyes the same eyes that I was forever getting lost in. "I, I, oh gosh Xavier. I wish this didn't turn out the way it did."

"What?!" He was shaking me. "What is it?!"

Tears streamed down my face. "I'm pregnant!" I screamed.

He stood up abruptly and walked to the other side of the room. "What?" He said so softly I almost didn't hear it.

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I can't explain?"

"Whose is it?" He said with no emotion.

"Let me explain."

He grabbed me by my arms. "Whose is it?" he yelled. "Tell me!" His grip on my arms was tightening.

"Jacob's!" I screamed.

He pushed me roughly on the couch. "How could you?"

"We were nothing when it happened."

"So that makes it better. I thought you were a virgin." He began pacing the room. "Are you sure it's his?" I nodded. "How sure?"

"Ninety percent sure."

He clenched his fists. "Get in the car. I'm taking you home."

"Xavier." I protested.

"Just do it." He said through clenched teeth.

I obeyed. He weaved through the traffic. His glance was set on the road and nothing else. "Please don't tell my dad. Don't even think about it when you're around him. Please?"

"Why should I?" He snapped.

"Because you still care about me. No matter what. Right?"

He relaxed a little. He looked at me as we turned in my driveway. "I'll try." He smiled weakly. He got out and in vampire speed was at my door opening it for me.

We walked up the steps to the front door. "Remember?"

He nodded.

I opened the door and saw the family sitting in the living room. Couldn't they sit around in their rooms?

Dad stood up when he saw Xavier. "Xavier! What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping off Audrina, sir."

He shook Xavier's hand. "How've you been?"

"Good. Thank you. I better get going." He turned to leave. Relief washed over me. We made it.

My dad's face went from happiness to pure horror. This can't be good I thought.

"WHAT?!" Edward let go of Xavier's hand. He walked over to me. I backed up until my back met the wall. I could feel the anger radiating off him.

I looked around the room. Everyone was confused except for Alice, she was horrified. I saw Drew appear on the staircase.

"For your sake, he better be kidding." Dad said through clenched teeth.

**Sry that this was such a short chaper. I didn't want to get into any drama tonight!**

**Thank you guys so much for supporting me. Please review. I write a lot faster. **

**Depending on the response, I'll update tomorrow.**

**xoxo Hepburn2Me **


	21. Chapter 21: Finding Out

Hiya

**Hiya! Thanks for the reviews again! I'm really excited about writing this chapter. I hope that it will be long but I don't know. **

**I'm still open for people to send me their stories. Two of you did….and they were amazing!! :) **

**Here it is Chapter 21!! **

**Audrina's POV**

"WHAT?!" Edward let go of Xavier's hand. He walked over to me. I backed up until my back met the wall. I could feel the anger radiating off him.

I looked around the room. Everyone was confused except for Alice, she was horrified. I saw Drew appear on the staircase.

"For your sake, he better be kidding." Dad said through clenched teeth.

I opened my mouth to explain but no sound came out. "I, I…." Dad stared at me his eyes full with rage. I tried to focus on something besides my father's angry eyes. I stared at the wall behind him. That's odd. It was swaying. "Uh, I, uh," Black dots began to float across my vision. "I don't feel so good."

Darkness overcame my vision.

**Drew's POV**

We stood there in complete shock as Audrina collapsed into Edward's arms.

"Is she alright?" Mom's voice was filled with concern.

Edward set Audrina on the couch and then left the room. A slamming of a door soon followed.

Carlisle began to examine her. "Am I missing something?" Emmett asked. We were all confused. What did Edward and Xavier know that we didn't? Clearly it involved Audrina. Emmett looked at me. "You're her twin. You should know?"

I shrugged. I was just as lost as anybody. Heck, I'd been in Juvie the past three days. I sat down on the loveseat across from Audrina with my head in my hands. I've only been home fifteen minutes and there is already drama. Welcome home I thought.

"Outwardly, she's fine." Carlisle stated after some time.

"How do you explain her passing out?"

"It could be stress, anxiety. She seemed overwhelmed about what Edward knew. We'll have to wait until she wakes up."

Everyone took a seat, except Xavier who stood in the corner. Suddenly Edward appeared in the room. His eyes were closed, fists clenched. Mom stood up and put her arm around him. That seemed to ease him up but not for long. "Is it true?" he asked through clenched teeth. Xavier stood still. He opened his eyes and stared at Xavier. "Is it?!"

Finally, Xavier spoke. "I think it's best if you heard it from Audrina." Edward sighed in agitation.

Edward whipped his head in my direction. "Do know anything about this?"

"Uh, no. I've been in Juvie for the past three days. Remember?" Edward sighed angrily and sat down next to Mom.

**Audrina's POV**

Light began to seep through my eyelids. I groaned. My senses began to waken. I groaned again. Someone shifted in their seat. I bolted up.

"Take it easy." Carlisle said. "Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah. What happened?" I was confused. One minute I was about to tell my dad about my situation and then I'm lying on the couch.

"You passed out. Does anything hurt?"

"No, no. I'm just thirsty."

Drew bolted up from the loveseat. "I'll get you a coke."

Alice chimed in. "I think water would be better."

Drew brought back a glass of water. I sipped at it slowly. I motioned for Xavier to sit next to me. Whenever he was around I felt safe. If my dad decided to go cuckoo bananas, he would be there to protect me. Not that I thought Edward would lose his cool. Xavier reluctantly made his way across the room and sat next to me.

Speaking of Edward, he was staring at me with intense eyes. "Is there anything you want to tell us?" Irony filled his voice.

I looked at everyone around me. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Mom, Dad and last of all at my brother. My brother and I are so screwed up. He just got out of Juvie and here I am knocked up.

Here I go. I straightened up in my seat. "I'm just going to come out with it. I'm pregnant."

Edward threw up his hands in frustration. Everyone else sat in their seats with their mouths hanging open.

I took a sip of water. Xavier stood up and turned to face me. "I can't believe you. You were the last person I would expect this from." I stood up. I reached my hand out towards Xavier. He backed away. "Why did it have to be him? Anyone but him?"

"Xavier, please. I didn't have feelings for you yet."

"When was it? When did this all take place?" He asked.

"At the lake." I mumbled.

He laughed. "Really? I sure thought you had feelings for me then. Wait." He paused. "That's when you stayed the night with that friend. It was him, wasn't it?"

I nodded.

"Did you really run out of gas? Or was that a lie so you could stay with him?"

"I didn't want to stay with him. He left me no choice. My jet-ski was out of gas."

"You could have called!" Xavier yelled at me.

"It just happened."

Xavier ran his hands through his hair. "You know what? Forget it."

"X?" I walked towards him.

"Don't." His phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and stared at the caller ID. "Speaking of, here's your little friend now."

"How did you get his number?"

"Doesn't matter." The ringing stopped.

"X, please let me explain."

"What is there to explain? You made the choice. Now you have to live with it." His phone rang again. He threw it on the ground and stepped on it. "I think we need to take a break. Call me when you get this all sorted out." I stared at his crushed phone. "It'll be the same number. I gotta go." He left without another word.

I flopped back in my seat. "Whose is it?" Edward demand.

I sighed. If it wasn't already bad enough. "Jacob's."

"What?" Edward asked me.

I stood up. "You heard me. It's Jacob's."

"You're kidding, right?" I shook my head. "It's Jacob Black's."

"Yes, Dad. Remember him?"

Edward stood up and pointed a finger at me. "Don't use that tone with me."

"What have you got against him anyway?"

"A lot of things."

"What? Uh, Dad. He loved Mom. Is that it? Grow up that was sixteen years ago. Obviously you won."

"His kind is our natural born enemy."

"And a part of me is your prey." I yelled at him.

He sighed angrily. "Don't flip this. This…child is going to be…."

"I'm aware of what it's going to be and you better get used to it. This child is YOUR grandson." I screamed.

"You are not keeping this child. You're way too young."

"You and Mom seemed to handle it fine. Oh wait, I forgot, you didn't have that problem" I immediately regretted my last sentence.

Mom whimpered. "Don't you DARE bring that up?! That has nothing to do with this."

"Maybe if Mom wasn't so worried about you being ashamed or whatever, Drew and I could have grown up in a loving environment with our PARENTS!"

"Don't blame this on me!"

Mom stood between us. "Stop it! Just stop it right now!"

I screamed and ran up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door behind me. I buried my head in my pillow and cried.

"_Lolli, lolli, lolli, lolli. Let me see you pop that body." _My phone sang. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Jacob.

"Hello?" my voice quivered.

"Audrina? Are you ok?"

"NO! They know and it was awful! Xavier and my dad. I can't do this!" I stared sobbing.

"Calm down. It's ok."

"Easy for you to say. Your dad doesn't hate you."

"Audrina, Edward doesn't hate you. You mean the world to him. If anything he hates me."

I sniffled. "I think he wants to kill you."

"That wouldn't be surprising." I giggled. "I know this won't make this situation any better but do you want me to come pick you up?"

"I thought you couldn't pass the boundary line."

"Yeah well, you're carrying my child and Edward could be my future father-in-law. I think I'm in the clear."

"No, I'll meet you at the boundary line. Where we usually meet. When can you be there?"

"Um, give me an hour. Ok?"

"Yeah. See ya then." I hung up and began to pack.

**Bella's POV **

I heard Audrina's door slam. I reached out to Edward. He bolted up the stairs. Then I heard our bedroom door slam.

I sighed.

"Well, that went well." Alice stated. I chuckled.

"Well, I guess I need to do damage control with Edward." I got up and made my way towards our room.

I paused at the door. I muster all my strength then entered. I sat down next to Edward. I wrapped my arms around waist. He immediately pulled me close. "You want to talk?"

"I just can't believe it. She's only been here a couple of months and now she's pregnant. My little girl is pregnant."

"I know." I snuggled close to him.

"Jacob Black of all people."

"I know." We sat in silence. "Edward, you know she going to have that baby whether you like it or not."

"I know."

"We're going to except it. That's our grandchild." I paused. "God, I feel so old saying that."

He chuckled. "You're a beautiful grandmother though. "I looked up into his eyes. I know he felt bad for yelling at Audrina. "It's going to take some time for me to accept it. I'd rather just stay in here."

"That's fine. I'll be here with you."

**Audrina's POV**

In midst of me packing, I heard a light knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"Drew."

"Come in."

Drew came in and plopped down on my bed. "I know this isn't the time but did you ever open that other package?"

"No. I'll open it now." I looked around my room and saw the box on my desk. I picked it up. I unwrapped the white ribbon and opened the box.

A silver heart with a cursive A on a delicate silver chain lay in the box. I gasped. "Oh, it's beautiful."

"Look on that back."

I turned the heart around. Engraved on the back in tiny writing was 'I'll love you no matter what. D.'

I hugged my brother tightly. "I already knew that." I added.

"Yeah, well, now you have that as a friendly reminder." I smiled. I stood up and zipped my bag. "Where are you going?

"To Jacob's. Just until things cool down. Do you want to see a picture of your future niece or nephew?"

"You have a picture already?"

"I got it today." I fished the picture out of my purse and handed it to him. "See, there's its head and right there is its heart. Cool, huh?"

"That's amazing."

"I know." I lightly touched my stomach.

Drew stood up and hugged me. "I love ya, sis. You're always there for me. Now it's my turn. You better get going."

He walked me towards the window. "You're insane. I'm not going out the window. I'm pregnant."

"You're also part vampire. You'll land on your feet. Trust me."

I reluctantly jumped out the window. Sure enough I landed soundlessly on my feet. Drew threw me my bag from the window. I blew him a kiss and took of into the night.

**YAYA! Chapter 21, finally! Sry it took so long! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Till next time! xoxo Hepburn2Me**


	22. Chapter 22: Second Thoughts

**Wow! It's been a super long time since I've updated. I don't think I've done it since last summer pretty much. I've been meaning to update but school has been my number one priority so now that it's summer (Finally :D ) I can focus on MFDS.**

**Here's Chapter 22. Enjoy! R&R!!!**

**Drew's POV**

I watched my sister disappear into the darkness. Shutting her window, I gazed around her room. It was a complete mess of course. Clothes everywhere from failed fashion attempts. I smirked. Then it hit me. My sister was going to have a baby. A baby! A living, breathing, pooping baby. This house would no longer been the quiet sanctuary that I looked forward to after a long day at school. I slumped down on the edge of Audrina's bed and ran my fingers through my hair. Wow, I'm an uncle.

I figured I should go check on Mom and Edward. I knocked lightly on their door silently hoping that they wouldn't answer. "Come in." Dang it.

I opened the door and peeked into the room. Edward and Mom were sitting next to each other having a moment. "I just umm wanted to make sure that everything was ok." They nodded. "Alright then I'll just leave you two..."

"Did you know that any of this was going on?" Edward asked before I could shut the door.

I rolled my eyes. "No. Audrina and I haven't really talked that much these past couple of weeks. I thought her and Xavier were solid." Edward nodded. I could tell he felt guilty about making Audrina faint and everything. "Just give her some time. I know that Audrina wouldn't want me to tell you this but she is staying at Jacob's until things smooth out." I could sense that he was about to protest. "Just leave it alone, Dad. She'll come back. I promise."

At least I hope she comes back. I shut the door and walked to my room. No sooner had I turned on my computer, I felt huge muscular arms wrapped around my neck. "Hey Buddy. Guess what you get to do come Monday after school?" Emmett taunted me.

"Come home and work on my homework?"

"No, how about community service? You have to report to your probation officer and he'll tell you all the exciting details. Have fun." He slapped me on the back and left.

I leaned back in my computer chair. I can't believe that I'm even in this situation right now. I would have never imagined in all my years that I would spend a weekend in Juvie and be on probation. When I was five years old, I wanted to be a pilot. Now it's going to be nearly impossible to find a job because of my record.

I glanced at a picture on my desk of Audrina and I. We were camping with the Blackburn's in Colorado. We were about twelve years old and as Audrina liked to put it at the height of our dorkiness. We were brace faced with curly frizzy hair. I was wearing my favorite Lord of the Rings shirt while Audrina was wearing a neon striped shirt. She threatened to kill me if this picture saw the light of day.

Things were just so much simpler back then. Now I have a probation officer and community service to do. Audrina is a soon-to-be-mom with baby daddy drama. What a pair we were turning out to be.

**Audrina's POV**

Normally I would speed through the forest to meet Jacob but tonight I lightly jogged pondering about what just happened at my house. Edward flipped but that was to be accepted but it seemed like he was the only one who had a problem with the situation. Or maybe the shock hadn't worn off yet for everyone else. I knew Drew would love me no matter what. I was just surprised that he helped me escape and most likely covered for me.

His smell filled my nostrils and relief immediately came. Before I could even open my mouth his lips were on mine and his huge arms wrapped around me. I melted into his embrace completely forgetting about all the drama. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me all the way to his house.

*****

I've been at Jacob's house for a couple of days now. School has been the last thing on my mind. I'm claiming to be deathly ill with a high contagious infection. In actuality I just can't imagine going to school now. I don't think that I can handle the stares. What am I going to tell my friends? I'm sure Xavier has informed them all on my condition. What will Caleigh think? How will I let the school know? I know their policy for pregnancies: The expecting mother and father, if he can be identified, will be removed from campus. Being as Jacob doesn't go there I won't have to worry about the last part. I wonder if Mom and Edward know about that policy.

Jacob went to St. Ed's everyday to pick up my assignments and then back the next day to drop off the completed ones and pick up the next set. So at least I wasn't behind. I heard Jacob sit behind me on the couch. I shook my head and looked down at the unfinished problem I was working on till I took a mental vacation. "Audrina, you know that I would never pressure you into doing anything that you're not ready for…"

I interrupted him. "I thought that we had talked about this already. Are you having second thoughts? I mean I am too. But I thought that no matter what we were going to…"

"No, no. Audrina listen to me before jumping to conclusions." This pregnancy has made me super paranoid. I smiled embarrassed. "I think that you should go back to school."

"NO! I can't go back. I'm not ready. You said yourself that you wouldn't pressure me to do anything I wasn't ready for."

"Would you just listen, please?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"You won't be able to hide this forever. You should enjoy what you have left of high school. Once the baby comes you may not be able to go back to school. I just want you to be able to have a sort of normal life because that will be nearly impossible when the baby comes."

I exhaled loudly. "Jacob, I know that this isn't going to be easy. I know that my life is going to change. I know that I won't be able to go back to school. I know that I won't be able to go out like I used to. I know all this."

"I'm not saying that you don't. I just want you to be able to do as much as you can. I don't want you to miss out."

I stood up and turned around sharply to face him. "It's hard for me to want to do or experience something that I no longer fit into. I'm not the same carefree person I was two weeks ago. I have to worry about things that kids my age won't have to worry about for another 10 years. I have absolutely no desire to go back to school and endure the stares and silent judgments. All the kids are going to know. Gossip spreads like wild fire at 's. I'm sure Jen enjoyed telling as many people as possible. Once the administration finds out…it's over. I may be able to bargain with them to let me stay till I can't hide it anymore but only because the Cullen's have donated a ton of money to the school."

"Well then maybe they will let you transfer out and get homeschooled for the last remaining months. Then when the baby comes and things settle down you can transfer back. I'm sure the Cullen's can think of some elaborate excuse to make that work. You may not even need to worry about them finding out."

"That sounds great, Jacob. But you're forgetting one important thing. Who's going to watch the baby?"

"I can watch him while you're at school and you can take my place after you get off. I'll do the night patrol."

"Ok well that solution raises two more concerns. While you're going out on patrol I'm going to be here watching the baby while doing my homework which will be nearly impossible. Then I have to endure a sleepless night and wake up early to go to school." I glare at him.

Jacob stood up abruptly. His skin rippled slightly. "You think that me being up all night patrolling and then staying up all the next day is going to be easy!?" He laughed. "This isn't going to be easy for anyone. We will have to make sacrifices."

"Ok, , try this out for size…how are we going to afford the baby? The hospital bill? The diapers and formula? We can't live at your house forever. It's already cramped. So who's going to pay the rent?" I crossed my arms waiting for his answer. "And don't even think about saying the Cullen's. They may not want to help us. We made this choice and we have to learn to live with it."

"I can work." He shouted at me.

"Great! You work and we'll just leave the baby at home by itself. Or do you have a clone I don't know about."

Jacob sighed angrily. "You're never happy with anything, are you?"

"How can I be happy about a situation like this?" I yelled.

"So now you're saying that you're not happy about having this baby? Let's just get rid of it right now. Will that make you happy?"

I slapped him with all my might and I immediately regretted it. He grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the wall. His face was inches from mine. "Don't ever hit me." He said through clenched teeth. "I haven't done anything to you. I being as supportive as I possibly can." His grip on my wrist tightened. I flattened myself against the wall as his face came even closer to mine. "Most guys would have left you out in the cold. Remember that." He let go of my wrist and walked away.

I rubbed my wrist knowing that I would have a pretty epic bruise there in a couple of hours. "I'd rather be in the cold than abused."

Jacob stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"You heard me. I'd rather be in the cold than abused." In two huge strides, Jacob was in my face growling his skin rippling like crazy. My instincts kicked in. I took a step back and lowered myself into a crouch and bared my teeth. Jacob's skin exploded and I was face to face with an over sized wolf baring his teeth. "Don't threaten me." I yelled at him not once breaking my stance. He leaned back on his haunches ready to pounce. Don't do it I thought. He sprang forward and slammed into me sending me flying into the sliding glass door that led to the back yard. The huge pine tree in the yard stopped my flight. I slide down the trunk and assumed my stance like I wasn't just thrown 50 feet. I ran as fast as I could towards him and pounced landing on his back. I bite his shoulder with all my strength. His howl pierced the sky. I hit and bite him till he threw me off. I slammed into the moist ground. He was on top of my in seconds hitting me with his paws. I put my hands up to protect my face and feel his claws sink in. Suddenly Jacob is thrown off me. A huge black wolf pinned Jacob to the ground. Jacob fought back but the black wolf managed to hold him down. I got up and ran to the safest place I could think of. I looked back once to see the two wolves turn in to humans and Jacob calling out my name.

I ran and never stopped. I never slowed down even when I was past the boundary line. I ran up the familiar driveway following its winding path. There it was the safest place I knew. My house. I burst through the front door and stopped in the living room where they all were as usual. They looked just as shocked as I felt. I looked down at myself for the first time since my fight with Jacob. My arms were mauled and dripping blood. My clothes were covered in a mixture of blood, mud and grass. I could feel the blood drip down my back and face from being thrown through the glass door.

Surprisingly no one reacted. "What happened to you?" Drew asked.

I opened my mouth to explain when I saw movement outside. I immediately crouched. "Audrina, calm down. You're safe now. What happened?" Edward asked slowly coming towards me. The front door opened and I pounced on whatever it was. I pinned it to the ground only then did I realize it was Xavier.

"Jesus Audrina. What happened?" He asked. I got up off him and back myself into the corner of the front room. I slid to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees. "What happened?" he asked more frantically.

"I, uh, we, uh," I didn't even know how to explain what just happened. "Oh my god! The baby!" I grabbed my stomach. Carlisle and Edward immediately rushed towards me. Jasper sent out waves of calm. I was vaguely aware of being moved to the couch and being touched by cold hands. Then there was nothing but darkness.

**Finished! Finally. Haha I've been working on the chapter for like a month. I'm going to try and have the next chapter up by this week if not next week. I hope you like it. Please R&R**

_**xoxo Hepburn2Me**_


End file.
